Romeo & Juliet (Pausada)
by alexdel
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto esta enamorado de su prometida de la infancia Hinamori Amu, su amor es como el de Romeo & Juliet, exepto por que sus familias apoyan la relación ¿Su amor sera una tragedia o superaran los obstáculos? Autora: Ari Pérez
1. El comienzo

**Romeo & Juliet **

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, pertenece a PEACH-PIT**

**Aclaraciones N.A. significa notas de Ari N.R notas de Rea**

**El comienzo**

_Hace mucho tiempo 2 familias los Hinamori y los Tsukiyomi, vieron que sus hijos tenían cierta atracción el uno por el otro así que decidieron comprometerlos, pero estos desconocían el significado de la palabra compromiso y amor. Hinamori Amu una joven pelis rosa con ojos ámbares de 11 años de edad y Tsukiyomi Ikuto un joven con cabellera azulada y ojos color zafiro de 12 años de edad. Estos sentían mutua atracción pero como se dijo antes no conocen el significado de esas dos importantes palabras que cambiaran su vida. ¿Seguirán sintiendo ese amor o atracción?... ¿Se interpondrá alguien entre ellos?... ¿Qué pasara con ellos?..._

_**6 años después….**_

**Ikuto POV**

"_Hmp!, estoy aburrido, quisiera ver a mi dulce princesa, ver su hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos que captan siempre mi atención, si le decía a mi padre que quería salir a ver a Amu no me negaría ese permiso, pero yo no soy de los chicos buenos, que para todo piden permiso"- pensé en mi mente_

_Ikuto-nissan- grito Yoru saltando sobre mí._

_¡Yoru!, Bájate no me gusta que me molesten cuando estoy dormido- dije enojado_

_Haha- decía Utau desde la puerta- como si en realidad, estuvieras dormido, estabas pensando en Amu, ¿No es verdad?- dijo con risa _

_¿Han venido a avisarme que ya está la cena?- dije ignorando su pregunta y bajando a Yoru cargándolo con delicadeza._

_Nissan- dijo Yoru con cara de petición- si vas con Amu ¿Me puedes llevar?- me pregunto_

_Claro, sabes que Amu te quiere mucho como para no llevarte- dije sin ninguna otra opción, puesto que ya sabía que Yoru no iba aceptar un no como respuesta._

_Gracias, nissan- dijo sonriendo_

"_Yoru apenas tiene 5 años ya que él fue el último hijo de mamá, es muy parecido a mi padre y a mí, incluso pareceríamos gemelos si tuviéramos la misma edad, al igual que Amu y Miki su hermanita menor, se parecen tanto, pero claro no pienso dejar que nadie me la quite ya que ella es MI PRINCESA, si es MIA, lo que algunos piensan es que Amu y yo hace mucho salimos con nuestro domingo 7, pero no es verdad ya que jamás me atrevería a hacer algo que ella no quiera, yo la respeto como todo un caballero, solo con ella, ya que es la persona que amo.(N.A. jaja pues se mi caballero Ikuto). Mis mejores amigos son Nagi, Kairi, Kukai y Dark; pero mi mejor amigo es Dark, el me ayuda para saber que regalarle a Amu. (N.A. quiero a MI DARK)._

_Yoru, solo tengo una condición- dije con voz fría y seria_

_¿Cuál es?-dijo con miedo_

_Que no me quites tanto tiempo a Amu o si no ya verás- dije con voz seria_

_Ok- dijo Yoru asustado._

_Bueno bajemos a cenar-dijo Utau_

_Si, ya vamos- contestamos Yoru y Yo_

_Ah por cierto perdón por no presentarme mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tengo 17 años y dentro de poco me casare con mi prometida Hinamori Amu, estoy muy enamorado de ella y por nada en el mundo pienso dejarla escapar. Bueno yo soy un chico serio y casi nunca digo como me siento, pero con Amu es distinto, siento que nunca le puedo mentir, ya que ella es mi princesa, nunca le mentiría ni si quiera diciendo " Ya no te quiero más" eso jamás lo diré ya que yo la amo con todo mi corazón._

_Buenas Noche- dijimos Yoru, Utau y yo a nuestros padres_

_Buenas noches hijos- dijeron ellos_

_Siéntense a cenar- dijo mamá_

_Ikuto, ¿iras a ver a Amu hoy?-dijo mi padre_

_Si, voy a ir, pero no porque me obliguen si no por mi voluntad- dije con voz seria_

_Lo sabemos Ikuto, dijeron mis padres._

_Bueno, ya termine de cenar, vámonos Yoru- dije levantándome de la mesa._

_Si-dijo Yoru imitándome._

_Salí de la casa y fui hacia la casa de Amu, junto con Yoru, cuando llegamos nos abrió el papá de Amu, dijimos Buenas noches y el igual nos dejo pasar, saludamos a todos y este me dijo que yo no necesito preguntar si puedo ir al cuarto de Amu, que como su prometido me podía sentir como en mi casa, yo dije que eso sería falta de respeto, pero me dijeron que no importaba, si se trataba de mi, podía entrar y salir cuando quiera de esta casa._

_Subí hacia el cuarto de Amu, la vi estudiando, la abrasé por detrás diciéndole:_

_Hola, princesa ¿como estas?- dije con ternura_

_Ikuto, ¿qué haces aquí?- me pregunto sorprendida_

_Venía a ver a mi dulce princesa- Dije viéndola a los ojos queriéndola besar, pero no pude por que Yoru estaba ahí._

_Hola, Amu- Dijo Yoru sonriendo._

_Hola, Yoru- dijo ella abrazándolo._

_Bueno me voy a jugar con Miki, ya que mi hermano me dijo que no me quedara con ustedes- dijo Yoru sonriendo, vengándose de mi._

_Así, ¿Y quién es Ikuto para mandarte?- dijo ella viéndome con enfado en su mirar._

_Solamente, tu prometido,- dije y Amu se sonrojo._

_Bueno Adiós- dijo Yoru_

_Adiós- dijo Amu._

_Cuando Amu se distrajo le di un beso en sus labios, ella se sorprendió pero me correspondió el beso. Después al agotársenos el aire nos separamos, pero obviamente yo no me quedare con las ganas de seguir jugueteando._

**Fin de Ikuto POV**

_Amu POV-_

_Ikuto me besó desprevenida, al agotársenos el aire nos separamos, yo estaba sonrojada, pues aunque Ikuto era el amor de mi vida, siempre provocaba que me sonrojara, pero siempre era feliz con él, en cambio con ese odioso de Tadase que solo se la pasa declarándoseme, ya me tenia harta, incluso un día Ikuto le dijo que me dejara de molestar pero este no lo hacia así que me dijo que si me seguía molestando le dijera y el se haría cargo pero yo no quiero que él haga algo malo, así que no le digo para que no se enoje, en el colegio todos saben que somos novios y estamos comprometidos, todas las chicas van tras él y todos los chicos van tras de mí, nosotros hemos sido novios desde pequeños y prometidos desde que nacimos._

_Ikuto.- sonreí diciendo su nombre_

_Ah!, te gusto ese beso, verdad- dijo él con una picara sonrisa._

_De pronto volvió a posar sus labio con los míos y por arte de magia estábamos cerca de la cama, yo le dije que parara pero no me dejo continuar, me volvió a besar mas apasionadamente, después trato de que jugáramos con nuestras lenguas y yo accedí, ya que era lo más normal ¿No?, bueno paramos al acabarse el aire y dije_

_Sabes, estaba pensando cuanto más tardarías en llegar-dije sonriendo pícaramente._

_Así, princesa yo conté los segundos para verte- dijo el abrazandome._

_Ikuto, me esperas abajo, tengo que bañarme- dije sonrojada._

_Entonces a que esperamos- dijo Ikuto pícaramente- yo te bañare- sonrió._

_Pervertido- le dije sonrojada._

_Perdón por ser maleducada mi nombre es Hinamori Amu tengo 16 años soy pelis rosa y tengo ojos color ámbar, me fascina la música, el arte y los deportes. En este momento soy novia de Ikuto (N.A.-Mi Ikuto no el es mío¬¬). Mis mejores amigas son Rima, Yaya, Luna y Utau. Luna es mi mejor amiga, ella siempre me ha caído bien desde que éramos pequeñas._

_Me metí al baño y tarde 20 minutos en salir, Ikuto me estaba esperando en mi cama y le dije _

_Te había dicho que me esperaras abajo- dije enojada._

_Tu padre me dijo que podía hacer lo que quiera, que esta es mi casa- dijo sonriendo, un poco sonrojado._

_Entonces eres así en casa de los demás- dije enojada._

_No solo en la casa de la persona que amo- dijo riendo y sonrojado._

_Yo al oír esto me sonroje, cuando de pronto Ikuto me susurró al oído que "nunca pienses que seré así con alguien más que no seas tu, ya que tu eres mi vida, mi mundo, el aire que respiro" me dio un beso en los labio y de pronto entraron Yoru y Miki_

_One-chan, juegan con nosotros- dijo Miki_

_Claro – dije con una sonrisa._

_Bien- dijeron Yoru y Miki._

_Salimos al jardín a jugar un rato y nos metimos, porque nos dio frio, entonces Ikuto y Yoru se despidieron y nos fuimos a dormir y yo me quede dormida soñando con Ikuto._

_Fin Amu POV_

_**Que les pareció la historia este apenas es el 1er capitulo dejen sus reviews y dicen si esta bueno o no se aceptan criticas.**_

_**Apenas corregimos los errorcitos que tenia este fic y Rea y yo actuamos las voces jeje da mucha risa jeje =D**_

_**Bueno espero poder subir el próximo capítulo, aunque tenga exámenes :D bueno bae.**_


	2. Escuela, Recuerdos y Juegos

_***Segundo cap**_

_Ari: Rea no esta ayudando a escribir, solo esta ayudando a leer y ya ¬¬_

_Pastelina: Jeje pensemos en un plan malavado contra ella =D_

_N.A.: Pastelina es mi mente diabólica jeje sale cuando me enojo ¬¬_

_Pastelina: vamos se que quieres_

_Ari: No es una de mis mejores amigas, no puedo hacer eso xD_

_Pastelina: ¿Por qué no?_

_Ari: tienes razón :D_

_Pastelina: Claro, siempre tengo razón o.O (acepto, no lo creo)_

_Dark: ¿vas ha cometer algo malo?_

_Ari: */* ¿Dark que haces aquí?_

_Dark: solo vine a saludar jeje ya que al fin salgo en el capitulo._

_Ari: si, es verdad._

_Dark: Bueno que comience el capitulo._

_**Escuela, recuerdos y juegos con momentos felices.**_

_Amu POV_

_Amu-chan despierta, llegaras tarde al colegio- gritó mi mamá desde las escaleras._

_Ya me levanto- dije adormilada._

_One-chan, ¿Ikuto vendrá por ti?- me preguntó Miki._

_No lo sé, pero lo más seguro es que si.- dije sonrojada._

_Me puse el uniforme (Es un uniforme con una falda azul rey con negro y un chalequito azul celeste y una blusa blanca con una lazo color negro, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros) y baje a desayunar, luego se escucho el timbre, era Ikuto, que venia por mi, para irnos al colegio juntos, como siempre. Me despedi de mis papas y me lleve a Miki conmigo ya que su escuela esta cerca de la mia, Yoru va a la misma escuela que Miki asi que Ikuto lo llevaba también y Utau va a nuestra escuela pero es 2 años menor que nosotros._

_Amu-nee-chan, me abrazó Yoru saltando hacia a mi._

_Hola pequeñito- le di un beso en su mejilla y lo baje._

_Ikuto-nissan.- gritó Miki haciendo lo mismo que Yoru._

_Hola, pequeña princesa- hizo lo mismo que yo, al saludar a Yoru._

_Hola, mi dulce princesa- dijo Ikuto dándome un beso en la mejilla._

_Hola, Ikuto- dije sonrojada._

_Hola Utau, dije abrazándola y ella también saludo a Miki_

_Caminamos a la escuela de Miki y de Yoru los dejamos y caminamos a nuestro colegio y al llegar, salude a mis amigas e Ikuto saludo a sus amigos._

_Hola, Rima, Yaya , Luna, ¿como están?- dije saludándolas a cada una._

_¿Qué onda?- escuché a los amigos de Ikuto. _

_Ikuto empezó a hablar con ellos y yo con mis amigas._

_Amu-chi- dijo Yaya- siempre llegas con Ikuto, ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo._

_Si- dije sonrojada._

_WoW! Ustedes sí que son una pareja amorosa- dijeron sonriendo._

_Claro, mi hermano no es como los demás- dijo Utau viendo a Kukai un amigo de Ikuto. Kukai la alcanzo a escuchar._

_De pronto Ikuto me tomo la mano y les dijo a mis amigas: "Tengo que llevarme, a mi dulce novia, lo siento, con permiso"-dijo al ver que llego Tadase._

_Tadase solo lo vio con mirada de odio, pero eso no nos importo. Estuvimos un rato en el jardín y al ver la hora caminamos hacia el salón y vimos al profesor estaba adentro, nos regaño por llegar tarde y juntos de la mano, nos dijo tomen asiento y nos sentamos._

_No lo mencione verdad, en esta escuela cada quien escoge que clases quieres, Ikuto y yo tenemos más clases de música y arte. Ya que nos fascina, también estamos en deportes, aunque lo duden tenemos muy buena condición física (N.A.- obviamente Ikuto con sus cuadritos jaja */* y yo ya me volvi pervertida jaja Rea me lo contagió, como siempre me contagia todo xD, es que como dice el dicho "el que anda con lobos aullar se enseña")._

_Lo malo de las clases es que esta Tadase con nosotros en Arte, solo noto que Ikuto lo quiere matar con la mirada, si eso fuera posible ambos estarían muertos._

_El profesor dijo que trabajáramos en equipos de 4 y entonces Luna y Dark se juntaron con nosotros para trabajar en equipo, Rima, Nagi, Kairi y Yaya se pusieron juntos y Utau se puso con Kukai y otros dos compañeros._

_Nee, Ikuto ¿qué tenemos que hacer?- pregunte._

_Tenemos que hacer un dibujo de la persona que queramos.- dijo con una sonrisa picara.- Amu no te muevas- dijo moviendo el lápiz en su cuaderno._

_OK- dije sonrojada._

_Bien, acabe- dijo él, mostrándome el dibujo._

_Es muy bonito- dijo Luna._

_Si, entonces Luna no te muevas- dijo Dark dibujando sobre el papel._

_Si, de acuerdo- dijo Luna_

_Termino y mostro su dibujo_

_Impresionante- dijimos Ikuto y yo._

_Entonces- dijimos Luna y yo- es nuestro turno- sonreímos y estábamos dibujando en el papel. Terminamos y Mostramos el dibujo._

_Impresionante Amu, Luna- dijeron Ikuto y Dark._

_Sonreímos- Luna y yo._

_El profesor dijo que pasáramos todos al frente y mostráramos nuestro dibujo y cuando pasamos al frente el profesor nos felicitó._

_Sonó la campana y fuimos al receso._

_Al salir al receso fui a comprar el almuerzo, Ikuto se había adelantado junto con Dark y Luna y Utau se quedaron conmigo y me acompaño, entonces Tadase se me acerco y como siempre se me declaró y dijo que yo sería más feliz con el que con Ikuto, yo solo reí y le rechace. _

_El me dijo que tarde o temprano me daría cuenta de que Ikuto, no me convenía y quiso besarme pero llego Ikuto y me abrazó, entonces le dijo que si se me volvía a acercar seria hombre muerto. _

_Fin de Amu POV_

_**Normal POV**_

_Los cinco amigos salieron de la cafetería de donde se encontraban, entonces se dirigieron a los jardines para encontrarse con sus otros amigos y para pasar un rato hay, después el tiempo paso, sonó la campana para anunciar el segundo tiempo de clases Ikuto, Amu y Utau se dirigieron a clase de música y Dark y Luna se dirigieron a su clase de caligrafía._

_Amu POV_

_Al finalizar la clases invite a mis amigas a mi casa y estas gustosas fueron, primero compramos unos helados luego fuimos de comprar y al final llegamos a mi casa, después fuimos a casa de Ikuto ya que los chicos estaban allí y pero antes fuimos a un parque, en frente de mi casa para ir a despejarnos después volvimos a mi casa y nos dirigimos a una casa de enfrente y esa era la casa de Ikuto (N.A: No lo mencione pero Ikuto era vecino de Amu, por eso podían verse cuando quisieran, en realidad así fue como se conocieron)_

**FlashBack**

_Amu POV-_

_Habían llegado unos vecinos nuevos, mamá me dijo que fuéramos, era muy temprano yo no quería ir, pero fuimos mamá llevaba una tarta, para darles la bienvenida a los vecinos, papá y miki estaban dormidos, entonces cruzamos para llegar a la casa de los vecinos, salió una señora muy hermosa, cabello castaño ondulado, ojos color miel y tez blanca, ella nos saludo y nos dijo_

_¿Midori eres tu?- dijo ella sonriendo._

_Souko hace mucho que no te veía, dijo mi mamá_

_¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- dijo la Sra. Souko_

_Mucho yo digo, desde aquel dia-dijo mi madre, señalándome ella es mi hija Hinamori Amu- me volteo a ver la Sra. Souko y me sonrío, de repente salieron 2 niños La Sra. Souko les dijo que saliera y se presentaron._

_Hola, mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Utau, mucho gusto- dijo saludándome de mano- podemos ser amigas.- dijo sonriendo. Utau era una chica de pelo rubio y ojos morados y tez blanca, muy parecida a su mamá_

_Hola, mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto- me dijo un chico besándome la mano y después la mejilla- mucho gusto_

_Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, es un gusto conocerlos- dije sonriendo un poco sonrojada._

_Nee, Amu quieres venir a una pijama da en mi casa, me gustaría que vinieras, asi nos conoceríamos, mejor._

_Claro-dije con gusto._

_Bueno te veo a las 7:30 ok!-dijo guiñándome el ojo._

**Ikuto POV**

_Esa niña me había llamado la atención quisiera ser su amigo, bueno apenas tengo 12 años así que puedo ser su mejor amigo, tal vez llegue a ser algo más. Pero que cosas digo de seguro tiene a muchos niños tras ella, pero definitivamente cuando me aferró a tener algo lo logro y yo me aferrare a tener su cariño.(N.A: entonces me aferrare a conseguirte Ikuto). Amu me había parecido un ángel, definitivamente ella sería Mi Ángel._

_Ikuto-grito Utau desde la puerta._

_Hmp,¿ ahora que Utau?- dije enojado_

_Nee me puedes ayudar a ordenar las cosas en el jardín Amu no tarda en llegar, y quiero tener todo listo- dijo sonriendo_

_De acuerdo- le dije y ella me miro sorprendida._

_Ikuto, dime Amu te gusto ¿verdad?-dijo ella y yo solo me sonroje un poco._

_Hmp, como dices eso si apenas la conozco, aparte apenas somos menores para pensar en gustarnos._

_Pero mamá conoce desde hace mucho a su madre entonces….- dijo Utau pensativa- Bueno vamos abajo a ordenar todo, ok!- dijo_

_Si- le dije._

_Acomodamos todo y en eso llegó Amu._

_Utau y yo la saludamos, ella nos saludo y fuimos al jardín, hay nos divertimos mucho asando y comiendo malvaviscos, contando historia de terror, la cuales asustaron a Amu, lo cual hizo que me abrazara y yo no me moleste, después jugamos y tuvimos guerra de almohadas hasta quedar desfallecidos del sueño. Utau me escuchó antes de que me durmiera que le dije a Amu- "Descansa mi dulce ángel", entonces ella me dijo que si quería dormir con mi dulce ángel, yo le dije que no, pero ella acomodo todo y al final no tuve opción. Al día siguiente nos despertamos y fuimos a desayunar, Amu no se dio cuenta de que dormimos juntos, después de acabar de desayunar llevamos a Amu a su casa y nos despedimos, después de unas semanas de entrar al colegio me toco en su salón yo sonreí, por qué es lo que quería , nos empezamos a conocer y después de unos meses le dije que si quería ser mi novia, ella me dijo que si y después nos enteramos que estábamos comprometidos desde pequeños y así comenzara nuestra historia ._

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

_**Ikuto POV**_

_Después de clases mis amigos y yo nos fuimos a mi casa, jugamos videojuegos, luego vimos la hora y supimos que las chicas no tardarían en llegar, entonces pensé que podría estar un tiempo a solas con Amu, pero sé que eso no pasara, ya que sus amigos siempre quieren estar con ella._

_Se escuchó el timbre, supe que eran Amu y las demás, abrimos la puerta y Utau dijo:_

_Nee Ikuto, ¿Cuánto más ibas a dejarnos afuera?- dijo enojada_

_Hmp- solo dije ignorándola- Princesa, ¿como estas?- dije preguntándole a Amu._

_Bien, Ikuto no te preocupes.- me sonrió- y ¿tu?- me preguntó_

_Bien, ahora que te veo- dije_

_Bueno tortolitos, dejen sus cursilerías, para después- dijo Rima._

_Rima, vamos no les arruines el momento- dijo Kukai_

_Bueno, podemos pasar- dijo Luna_

_Claro, pasen- dijo Utau._

_Pasaron los minutos, estudiamos para los exámenes (N.A. cosa que debo de estar haciendo yo, pero casi nunca estudio y buenas calificaciones yeah!). Después de cansarnos de estudiar, jugamos al juego de la botella, en cual tendríamos que hacer lo que nos digan o si no quitarnos algo que traemos con nosotros.}_

_Bien empecemos- dijo Utau, desesperada._

_Empezó a girar y se detuvo Nagi le hizo dijo a Amu verdad o reto._

_Verdad- dijo Amu._

_¿Te atreverías a engañar a Ikuto con otro chico?- dijo Nagi._

_No lo creo- respondió Amu_

_Bueno sigamos- dijo Utau, volviendo a girar la botella, paro y le toco a Kukai preguntarle a Utau._

_Utau, verdad o reto- dijo el_

_Reto- dijo Utau_

_Bien, te reto a que comas la comida del gato- dijo Kukai riéndose._

_Me niego, dijo Utau, quitándose una pulsera._

_Bien hagamos este juego más interesante, no nos podremos quitar, accesorios, solo prendas de vestir- dijo Rima_

_Ok-dijimos todos_

_Empezó a girar la botella y paró, me toco con Amu._

_Le dije- verdad o reto._

_Reto- dijo ella, yo sonreí pícaramente_

_Bien, te reto a que me des un beso en la boca- dije sonriendo un poco sonrojado_

_Bien-dijo ella dándome un besó, después se aparto sonrojada._

_Después volvimos a girar la botella calló- Utau con Rima_

_Verdad o Reto- dijo Utau_

_Verdad- dijo Rima_

_¿Te gusta Nagi?-dijo Utau_

_Rima se sonrojo y después dijo- Si, me gusta.- dijo sonrojada._

_Bien volvimos a girar la botella y Kukai le dijo a Utau- verdad o reto_

_Reto- respondió Utau_

_Utau, bien pongámoslo interesante- suspenso- te reto a besar a Amu – dijo el_

_Yo solo lo quería matar, pero Utau dijo que se negaba- se quitó una blusa que traía arriba de otra y así se quedo todo el juego. (N.A: que pensaron que la iba a besar=P)_

_Seguimos con el juego hasta que nos cansamos y estábamos adormilados. Todos se fueron a sus casas y Amu y yo nos quedamos solos, nos estuvimos un rato en la sala y empezamos a platicar._

_Amu, tengo una pregunta que hacerte-dije con voz seria_

_Si dime Ikuto- dijo ella, confundida_

_Es que no entiendo, se que te lo he preguntado un millón de veces, pero ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi?- dije totalmente sonrojado._

_Ikuto-tomo mi mano- sabes que yo no me fijo en la apariencia de las personas, si no en sus sentimientos- dijo abrazándome._

_Si, lo sé, es por eso que también, te amo.- dije dándole un beso._

_Bueno me tengo que ir- dijo ella._

_La acompañe a su casa y la deje despidiéndome de ella con un beso en su frente diciendo "sueña conmigo mi dulce ángel"._

_Ella se sonrojo y me dijo "Y tu sueña con tu dulce ángel, que es tu Princesa"_

_Después de eso me fui directo a mi casa me di un baño y me fui a dormir._

_**Fin de Ikuto POV**_

_**Ari: definitivamente mataré a Rea por no querer ayudar a escribir.**_

_**Pastelina: *Emocionada, saca una bazuca*- game star.**_

_**Ari- creo que eso es exagerado, no crees.**_

_**Pastelina: Si pero es por una noble causa.**_

_**Ari: *sonriendo con una gotita estilo anime* jeje creo que te pasaste, pero enserio Rea ayuda, por favor que yo sola no puedo subir todos los capítulos, sabes.**_

_**Dark: cierto, pero…. *Ari no lo dejo continuar, porque se le lanzo encima.***_

_**Dark:* separándose de Ari* ¿Quién fue la que dijo que subirá los capítulos?**_

_**Ari: yo.**_

_**Dark: entonces no te quejes**_

_**Ari: pero Dark…..**_

_**Dark: sin peros, princesa, ya pasara.**_

_**Ari: créeme Rea no siempre te salvara Dark.**_

_**Ikuto: Solo Dark, y yo ¿qué? estoy aquí, sabes no soy un dibujo ¬¬ **_

_**Ari: */* ¡Ikuto! *salta abrazando a Ikuto* si lo sé pero eres solo MIO**_

_**Dark: *enojado tratando de matar a Ikuto* Suelta a MI Princesa.**_

_**Ikuto:*Enojado* Ella también es MI Princesa *Abrazando a Ari***_

_**Ari:*/* Ikuto, Dark. *asustada* Chicos no peleen.**_

_**Pastelina:¬¬ que paso con la venganza contra Rea.**_

_**Ari: es cierto, mañana me vengare jeje, *detrás de ella Dark e Ikuto, peleándose***_

_**Pastelina:*saca la Bloody Rose* (N.A. es la pistola de Zero Kiryuu)**_

_**Ari: wii prepárate Rea :P**_

_**Dark e Ikuto: *dejando de golpearse* Ya ni modo no pudimos detenerlas. *con una gotita estilo anime***_

_**Bueno espero les guste el capitulo. Y Rea prepárate #¬.¬ , Te dije que no siempre te protegería Dark; bueno después subiré el capitulo tres Bae.**_

_**A por cierto Saludos a Cyndy y a Pao. Adiós, gracias por decir que esta padre la historia amigas, las quiero bae.**_


	3. Excursión

Cap 3….

Ari: Bueno, aquí el capi 3, al fin ayudará Rea.

Pastelina: Si, pero después ¿de cuánto tiempo?¬¬ *saca la Bloddy Rose*

Ari: Tranquila, si no ayuda sí.

Rea: ¡solo ayudo por que apreció mi vida! T.T

Chocolatina: zzz….. *dormida*

Rima: está durmiendo, como siempre, es muy perezosa para salir. ¬¬

Pastelina: *apuntando con la Bloddy Rose a Rea* de todos modos seguirá ayudando. Ya que lo prometió, si no Sebastian Michaelis (Kuroshitsuji) será secuestrado. *.*

Rea: ¡Noo!, onegai, haré lo que me pidan pero dejen a mi Sebas-chan en paz. T.T

Dark: gomen no te pude defender, porque el idiota de Ikuto me busco pleito. -_-

Rea:¡osea que por pelear con Ikuto, casi dejas que me mate!

Pastelina: * haciendo una llamada* Encárguense de Sebas-chan.

Rea: ¡Noo! #¬¬ Dark te voy a matar.

Dark: pero no te pude defender por una noble causa.

Rea: ¡no, nada, nada!, ¬¬, entonces te voy a matar por una noble causa.

Ikuto: Yo te ayudó =P, Así dejara a MI ARI, en paz.

Ari: *se lanza sobre Ikuto*. Pero no puedo decidir entre Dark y tú. *besando su mejilla. *

Dark: * queriendo quitar a Ari de las garras de Ikuto* ¡Osea que a el lo abrazas y a mi no. T.T

Rea: uuuu! Eso te pasa por no defenderme xD

Ari: *soltando a Ikuto y corriendo hacia Dark* No es que no te quiera, pero deben de admitir que ustedes son chicos…* pauso* mmm… como decirlo…. o.Ó

Rea: *muda*

Ari: *apuntando a Rea* es que ella me lo contagio por que no solo tiene a Sebas-chan tiene a un millón más

Utau: Ya deberían empezar el fic #¬¬

Rea: etto… bueno pero… Aun así ¡te amo Sebastián!

Pastelina: *de nuevo con su celular*, ya hicieron ese trabajo *suspenso*

Rea: ¿qué trabajo? * Nerviosa

Pastelina: *sonrié* jeje es algo que es preciado para ti, bueno que empieze el fic. *Sonríe malévolamente. *

Capitulo 3.

_Excursión._

_**Normal POV.**_

_Era un día soleado, la joven pelis rosa había despertado para ir al colegio, el joven peli azul paso a recogerla a ella y a su hermanita, llegaron a la escuela de sus hermanitos y los dejaron, ellos siguieron caminado la joven rubia que venía con ellos los dejo para ir con sus amigas, al entrar al salón, el profesor dio un aviso, que tendrían una especie de campamento, como una excursión en las cabañas de cumbre nevada (N.A: solo se me ocurrió.) Los amigos, fueron preguntándose cada uno que llevarían, para la excursión, si lo básico o más. Después de meditarlo decidieron que es mejor llevar cosas necesarias, porque nadie puede saber que sucederá. Al finalizar las clases el joven peli azul y la joven pelis rosa fueron a recoger a sus hermanitos, acompañados de dos jóvenes rubias y un joven con el pelo oscuro y un joven de pelo castaño Al recogerlos fueron a una tienda a comprar lo necesario._

_Amu POV_

_Salir de excursión, eso haremos mañana muy temprano, iremos a cumbre nevada, Luna y Utau vendrán a dormir a mi casa para empacar todo, ellas irán a su casa por maletas con ropa y después compraremos lo necesario en una tienda, eso acordamos en recreo, entonces Ikuto, Kukai y Dark iban a quedarse también juntos pensando en que actividades podremos realizar allá._

_Nee, Amu, ¿compramos un botiquín de primero auxilios?- dijo Luna._

_Yo digo que unos cinco- dijo Utau- no sabes cuantos accidentes pueden pasar- dijo ella._

_Si, es verdad, también hay que comprar, medicinas por si acaso- dije_

_Princesa, ¿compramos dulces, para el camino?- dijo Ikuto_

_Claro, así podremos tener que comer- dije_

_¿Y si compramos unos juegos?- dijo Dark_

_Si, así mataremos el tiempo- dijo Kukai_

_Bien está decidido- dijimos todos_

_Compramos muchas chucherías, para el camino y vimos una heladería así que compramos helados. Miki y Yoru solo decían que querían ir con nosotros pero eso no era posible. Si fueran vacaciones los llevaríamos pero no lo son. Los chicos nos dejaron en mi casa y ellos se dirigieron a casa de Ikuto._

_Tadaimasu- dije (N.A. si no sabes que significa Tadaimasu significa ya llegue, o ya estoy en casa)_

_Amu, que bien que ya llegaron- dijo mi mama_

_Hola Sra. Midori- dijero Utau y Luna_

_Hola, chicas, ¿qué paso con lo de no hablarme de usted?- dijo mi mamá_

_Lo sabemos, tía Midori- dijeron. Mi mamá solo sonrió_

_Mamá, ¿podemos usar la cocina?-pregunte_

_Si- dijo ella._

_Caminamos a la cocina e hicimos unos pastelillos y galletas. También unas limonadas y naranjadas para llevarlas en el viaje y unas gelatinas y chocolates para sorprender a los chicos con todo eso. Al terminar, fuimos a dormirnos y despertamos a la mañana siguiente dos horas antes de lo usual, al despertar nos pusimos la ropa que elegimos para ir en el autobús y en el avión, yo escogí una blusa color gris con un circulo del lado izquierdo que dice Love en morado y blanco con estrellitas alrededor, atrás el circulo más grande, un short de mezclilla y debajo unas mayas negros con unas zapatilla rosa claro metálico. Luna se puso una blusa blanca que también decía Love en el centro con letras de colores, un short de mezclilla y debajo unas mayas blancas, con unas zapatillas del mismo color de las mías, Utau se puso una blusa de color café claro, que igual decía Love pero en letras me pequeñas junto con corazones, unos shorts y debajo unas mayas color beige y unas zapatillas café claro. Salimos de casa con las maletas y los chicos nos estaban esperando nos dirigimos hacia el colegio y al llegar fuimos con los demás, y empezamos a hablar._

_Normal POV_

_En la academia Seiyo los alumnos se dirigieron a los autobuses para ir hacia el aeropuerto, entonces los 10 amigos se encontraban entre la multidud de alumnos, hablando y esperando que les dijeran en que autobús deben subir._

_Ikuto POV_

_Iremos de excursión – dijo Yaya la amiga de amu muy emocionada_

_Nee, ya se enteraron de que en las cabañas serán equipos de 10- dijo Rima_

_Genial entonces estaremos juntos- dijo Utau_

_Pero eso depende de los profes- dijo Kukai_

_Moo Kukai siempre arruinan todo- dijo Utau inflando los cachetes_

_Pero, es obvio que los profes, nos dejaran estar juntos, ya que no hacemos nada malo- dijo Luna. *sonrieron todos* (N.R. Espero que pase lo que creo que pasara =D)_

_Bien elegiremos los equipos- dijo el profesor_

_Profe, no podemos nosotros elegir, nuestro compañeros- dijo Kukai_

_No, no se puede- dijo el profe- nosotros haremos los grupos, ok- dijo el profe_

_Ok-dijimos todos._

_Subimos al autobús, viajamos unos 30 minutos y llegamos al aeropuerto, subimos al avión el vuelo duro como unas 5 horas (N.A. y R: no sabemos cuántas horas son de vuelo)._

_Después de unos minutos los chicos tenían hambre y les dimos nuestra sorpresa, Ikuto me dio un beso, ya que dijo que era buena cocinera, yo me avergoncé un poco y correspondí el beso, empezamos a jugar con juegos que compro Dark, estaban divertidos pero después nos aburrimos y nos dormimos, despertamos y tenían otra vez hambre así que sacamos más comida y ellos con estrellitas en sus ojos, dijeron Itadakimasu. (N.A. si no saben que significa Itadakimasu significa gracias por la comida o a comer se ha dicho)_

_Llegamos a Kioto, salimos del aeropuerto de ahí y subimos a los autobuses, tardamos una hora en llegar a cumbre nevada y al llegar dijeron los equipos._

_Equipos:_

_Cabaña Saphire:_

_Utau, Sora, Karin, Brad, Kaito, Rima, Haruhi ,Kaoru, Taro, Naguisa._

_Cabaña Snow:_

_Kairi, Tomoyo, Kukai, Tamaki, Coco, Yaya, Daisuke, Miku, Lori, Nagi._

_Cabaña Full Moon:_

_Amu, Ikuto, Luna, Dark, Tadase, Kei, Clair, Rin, Honoka, Usui._

_Los de__más__ no importan, pero lo malo fue que pusieron a Tadase con nosotros ¬¬_

_Odió a Tadase, Ikuto lo quiere matar, que debo hacer…._

_Nee, Amu ¿qué hacemos?- dijo Luna, sacándome de los pensamientos._

_¿Ah?- pregunté- ¿a qué te refieres?_

_Ya sabes, si Ikuto trata de matar a Tadase- dijo ella con un poco de miedo en su mirar._

_Pues, no se- dije preocupada- lo mejor será evitar verle- trate de idear un plan._

_Bueno vamos a instalarnos- dijo Luna, cambiando su expresión._

_Al llegar a la cabaña nos dimos cuenta de que compartiríamos cuarto, los equipos iban a ser mixtos…._

_Me tocó con I…IKUTO. o.Ó nos es que me moleste pero… Bueno nimodo a Luna le toco con Dark que lindo */*, con la linda pareja que hacen y les toco juntos :D _

_Bueno en todo el campamento estaré con Ikuto, haber que hago para estar a solas con él, pero creo que eso no será problema. No piensen mal, no me refiero a ese tipo de cosas (N.R. pero tal vez a un poco de…)_

_Fin de Amu POV_

_Ikuto POV_

_Me tocó compartir cuarto con MI ÁNGEL, MI PRINCESA, No me importa que ese Tadagay este con nosotros, mientras no se acerque a MI HIME._

_Nee, Ikuto vamos a comer- Dijo Dark, solo se escuchaban los gruñidos de su estomago._

_Ok, solo esperemos a las chicas- dije._

_Ok- dijo él_

_Dark- grito Luna corriendo hacia el._

_Hime- Le dije a Amu- ¿Cómo estás?_

_Bien, ¿Y tú?- dijo_

_Bien, vamos a comer- dije_

_Ella asintió._

_Nos topamos con los demás y nos sentamos juntos. Comimos espagueti con albóndigas, estaba delicioso (N.A. ya se me antojo jeje, tengo hambre ;D N.R. igual a mí :P)_

_Terminamos y fuimos con los demás a ver los alrededores, fuimos a la pista de hielo y patinamos hasta cansarnos, regresamos cada uno a sus respectivas cabañas, después de cenar, estamos agotados, mi princesa ya quería dormir y yo igual._

_Mi Ángel se dio un baño y yo me bañe cuando ella salió, al salir ella estaba viendo tele, fui a sentarme con ella y vimos tele, después nos íbamos a dormir y ella se sonrojo mucho y yo le dije que no pasara nada, ella me dijo "lo sé, confió en ti, y si pasa algo no me enojare" yo me sonroje y le di un beso en la frente diciéndole "que duermas bien mi dulce ángel"_

_Ella se recostó y me dijo "igualmente" se durmió y yo igual_

_Fin de Ikuto POV._

_Ari: qué bonito quedo este capítulo._

_Rea:__ *__nerviosa__*__ ya pueden soltar a sebas-chan._

_Pastelina: __*__sacando la bloddy rose__*__, no lo creo._

_Pao: Hola, en el próximo capítulo yo ayudare __*__sonríe__*_

_Ari: Si, me estuviste insistiendo así que no pude negarme __*__con una gotita estilo anime__*_

_Ikuto: ¿Quién es ella? _

_Ari: así ustedes no se conocían, Ikuto ella es Pao una de mis amigas del colegio, ella nos ayudara en los siguientes capítulos =D_

_Ikuto: Hola, mucho gusto, genial convence a estas locas de que __*__susurro en su oído__*_

_Pao: __*__toda roja__*__ ¿que? ¡no le voy a pedir eso!_

_Rea: ¿Qué dijo?, bueno suelten a Sebastián_

_Pastelina: Si no dejan reviews Rea no volverá a ver a Sebas-chan_

_Pao: jaja ok_

_Ari: oigan, ¿Dónde esta Dark?_

_5,4,3,2,1…_

_Dark: __*__abraza por detrás a Ari__*__ aquí Princesa._

_Ari: Bueno nos vemos el siguiente capítulo y tu no me vuelvas a asustar por detrás antes di que no te di un golpe y te mande al hospital._

_Rea: dejen reviews para que pueda ver a Sebas-chan._

_Pao: Bae, los veo luego_

_Ari: milagro no dijiste lo de siempre_

_Pao: ¿Qué cosa?_

_Ari: nada, nada, bueno bae…_

_Esperamos les guste este capítulo Rea casi no ayudo pero algo es algo =D el siguiente los subiremos pronto o eso esperamos bueno adiós mina-san. _


	4. Un evento Inesperado

**Capitulo 4**

_Nota: N.A: Notas de Ari, N.R. notas de Rea, N.P. notas de Pao._

_Ari: * sonriendo* o.Ó tan rápido en el capi 4 :D_

_Rea: *Sonriendo, Nerviosamente* Si, ahora, ¿pueden soltar a Sebas-chan?_

_Pao: *sonriendo y saludando* Hola, wii primer capi en el que ayudo._

_Ari: *con gotita estilo anime* si es cierto, así que Rea nada de…. *suspenso*_

_Rea: pero tal vez un poco de Lime *sonríe* _

_Pao: *con duda* ¿Lime?_

_Ari: si es un poco cercano a Lemon_

_Pao: *más confundida* ¿Lemon?_

_Rea: *susurrando al oído de Pao* es…_

_Pao: *toda roja* ya entendí, ¡enserio pondrán eso!_

_Ari: *sonriendo fingidamente* Me obligo Rea a ponerlo._

_Rea: bueno como no salió pastelina que comience el capi._

_**Un evento inesperado**_

_Normal POV._

_Era una mañana como cualquier otra la joven pelis rosa se despertó y vio a su novio acostado junto a ella, él la estaba rodeando con sus brazos por la cintura, pegándola más a él, la chica se sonrojo y empezó a tratar de separarse de él pero cuando lo intento no pudo en eso el joven la sujeto más fuerte haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran cada vez más. Él joven abrió los ojos y vio a su hermosa Hime junto a él abrazada, en su cuarto en realidad había 2 camas pero ellos las juntaron para tener más espacio en la recamara, a él no le importaba mientras su hime estuviera con él, la joven le dijo que si la podía soltar, porque tenía hambre, entonces el accedió a soltarla, la joven se dirigió hacia su maleta saco unas prendas y se metió al baño, duro uno 30 minutos, salió vestida con una blusa verde de manga larga, con unos adornos de colores, y un pantalón de mezclilla junto con unas botas cafés, y una chamarra café encima de la blusa, al salir no vio al joven en la cama, se pregunto dónde estaría y al salir y dirigirse hacia su maleta para guardar la cosas, sintió unos brazos en su cintura, al voltearse se encontró a su hermoso novio, ella solo se sonrojo y este le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que lo esperase porque se iba a meter a bañar, ella lo espero y tardo uno 20 minutos salió vestido con una playera blanca encima una chaqueta negra y unos jeans de mezclilla. Salieron de su cuarto y se encontraron con sus amigos._

_**Ikuto POV**_

_Salimos del cuarto, tomados de la mano, Amu iba con un leve sonrojo y yo con una sonrisa e igual que ella con un leve sonrojo, solo se escucho la voz de Dark diciéndonos cosas que nos ponían más avergonzados por cómo íbamos._

_Nee, Ikuto, Amu no se escapara de ti, no la tienes que traer tan amarrada- dijo él en sarcasmo _

_Hmp.- solo dije en respuesta a su comentario _

_Amu, ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto Luna_

_Bien, ¿y tú?-dijo mi hime_

_Bueno vamos a desayunar- dije cambiando el tema_

_Nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería y nos encontramos con los demás, Amu seguía tomada de mi mano, no me soltaba y yo no la soltaba. Al entrar a la cafetería desayunamos unos hot cakes (N.A: yo cene eso jeje, N.R y P ¡Y no invitas!), con una taza de chocolate caliente, terminamos de desayunar y quedamos que iba a ir a las montañas a esquiar, después de que cada uno fuera por la cosas que necesitaría, nos dirigimos a nuestra cabaña y subimos al cuarto, nos cepillamos los dientes, nos cambiamos de ropa, porque en las montañas hacia mucho frio, bajamos, pero me devolví al cuarto porque se me olvido algo en eso vi a Tadagay hablando con Mi Hime y me enoje, como le advertí antes, le tome del cuello de su camisa y lo acorrale contra la pared._

_No te atreverás a golpearme- dijo él_

_Así, ¿Por qué no?- dije, después de casi darle un puñetazo, él solo cerro sus ojos esperando la golpiza, pero yo volteé a ver a Mi Hime y vi que estaba asustada después lo solté._

_Vez, te dije que no te atreverías a pegarme- dijo el irónicamente._

_No pienso golpearte por una simple razón- dije- ya que con las manos que te golpeé no podre tocar a mi dulce ángel- dije riendo._

_Él solo se enojo y me dijo "Que soy un cobarde". Todos los de la cabaña le dijeron " el cobarde eres tú, ya que no aceptas que Amu, sea novia de Ikuto y peor que sea su prometida"._

_Salimos del lugar olvidando al Tadagay y fuimos a encontrarnos con los demás, yo mire a Mi Hime y ella seguía asustada, la abrace y ella me sonrío, yo le di un beso en su frente y le susurre "no te preocupes no pienso pelearme con un idiota como él y más sabiendo que solo me amas a mi" ella sonrío y me abrazo. Seguimos caminando y nos encontramos con los demás, nos dirigimos hacia las rutas donde uno podían esquiar, al finalizar fuimos a comer tacos dorados(N.P. Yeeaa! Eso es lo que comimos en casa de marieel! Jaja), salimos de la cafetería y vimos un cartel que decía: "Concurso de construcción de esculturas de nieve". Concursamos haciendo un templo (N.A y R: ya saben como el que salió en un capitulo, pero sin exagerar con todo lo que le pusieron)_

_Al acabar el templo llegaron los jueces y nos dieron el segundo lugar, ya que el primero fue un ángel y era evidentemente el que ganaría, a mi me hubiera encantado hacer uno que fuera parecido a mi Tenshi, nos dirigimos a nuestra cabaña y vimos en la entrada a unos señores dando invitaciones para la fiesta de esta noche iniciaría en una hora, todavía no oscurecía así que me metí a bañar y al salir Amu se metió a bañar, me vestí con unos jeans de mezclilla, una playera de manga larga blanca y una chamarra de piel. Amu se vistió con una blusa color blanca encima una chamarra negra con blanco, falda negra con mayas color blanca y unas botas color negro. Salimos del cuarto y nos dirigimos al lugar donde seria la fiesta, al llegar vimos que estaban todos hay, bailamos un rato y cuando nos cansamos fuimos a tomar algo, no sé porque pero tuve la sensación de que lo que estábamos bebiendo tenía un poco de alcohol, no le tome importancia y seguí bebiendo._

_Amu, ¿Qué crees?- decía Utau._

_¿Qué pasa Utau?- dijo Amu._

_Que Kukai me pidió que fuera su novia- dijo ella_

_Felicidades Utau- dijo Mi Hime._

_Solo recuérdale que si se atreve a herirte será hombre muerto- dije yo seriamente._

_Ikuto, nunca le haría daño- dijo Kukai._

_Ikuto, no te preocupes, confía en Utau y en Kukai- dijo Amu._

_Cuando Amu dice algo nunca podia negarme- de acuerdo, pero que conste que ya te advertí- dije muy serio._

_Amu solo tomo mi mano y en voz baja dijo "No te preocupes nunca le hara daño"_

_Amu, ¿Quieres seguir bailando?- dije yo_

_Si- respondió_

_Fuimos de nuevo a bailar y pusieron una canción llamada "Hace Calor" de Wisin y Jandel. (N.A. no se me ocurrió otra que quedara un poco pervertida)._

_Empezamos a bailar y Amu me dijo que ya estaba cansada._

_Al finalizar la fiesta nos dirigimos a la cabaña y nos despedimos._

_Bueno hasta luego chicos- dijo Amu_

_Adiós, Amu- dijo Rima_

_Adiós chicos- dijo Nagi._

_Adiós Amu-chi- dijo Yaya._

_Adiós- dijeron los demás._

_Dark y Luna entraron junto con nosotros a la cabaña y cada uno se fue a sus respectivos cuartos._

_Adiós, Amu Ikuto- dijo Luna_

_Sayonara Chicos- dijo Dark_

_Adiós- dijimos Amu y Yo al unisonó._

_Al llegar note que mi vista estaba un poco borrosa, pero lo que distinguía era a Amu, de repente me dieron ganas de besarla y tocarla, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo pero no pude contenerme, la bese descontroladamente y ella igual._

_Amu, Te Amo, Lo sabes ¿verdad?- dije yo abrazándola por la cintura_

_Claro, que lo sé y yo también te AMO- dijo ella._

_La bese descontroladamente, la poca cordura que me quedaba se perdió cuando pronuncio Te Amo, sus palabras hicieron que perdiera mi autocontrol, la bese una y otra vez, pero el maldito oxigeno siempre hacia que nos separáramos, desearía que no fuera tan indispensable, pero que se le hara._

_Empecé a dar pequeños besos en su cuello, ella soltaba pequeños gemidos, al darme cuenta de esto, sonreí pues sabía que ella lo disfrutaba._

_Amu, quiero que seas mía- dije y ella se sonrojo le di un beso salvajemente y le di un mordisco a su oreja, empecé a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja y después volteé a verla, porque escuche pequeños gemidos por parte de ella, la tumbe sobre la cama y le quite la chamarra, luego le desabotone la blusa y di besos en su piel, quería deshacerme de la ropa que tria puesta , pero quería que Amu también disfrutara de esto, volví a darle besos en el cuello y volví a morder su oreja, ella solto gemidos y cuando fui bajando para darle besos, ella empezó a perder la conciencia y puso sus brazos agarrados a mí cuello, pero al momento en que la iba besar vi que ella se había dormido y en eso yo empecé a perder la conciencia hasta quedar profundamente dormidos, quedamos a merced de los brazos de Morfeo._

_Fin…._

_Ari: Lo sabemos, muy corta, pero casi no teníamos inspiración al final yo tuve que hacer el lime =S no quedo perfecto porque yo todavía soy muy inocente como para pensar en esto =/ créanme cuando me dijeron Rea y Luz que querían estudiar anatomía con un chavo no capte hasta después de una semana de mil explicaciones =( por eso pero ahora que luz dice mira hay va F.C. y me dice que guapo esta, yo le digo "seremos expertas en anatomía con su ayuda" y ella dice "si ya se" jaja eso me da risa =3 lo inocente que llego a ser verdad jaja. _

_Dark: *sonriendo* conmigo se te quitara lo inocente ya veras =3_

_Ikuto: *enojado* No si yo no lo permito._

_Rea: ya pueden liberar a Sebas-chan *detrás se ve la pelea de Dark e Ikuto*_

_Pastelina: No porque al final no hiciste el Lime lo hizo Ari._

_Pao: yo solo ayude con la parte de los tacos o3o _

_Rea: pero es que no me mando eso._

_Ari: bueno después me ayudaras =D_

_Pao: Yo ayudare, pero no se qué hacer =/_

_Rea: definitivamente lo que dijiste antes si se cree de ti Ari, enserio tardamos mucho en que captaras eso de Anatomía, en tu casa te quedaste dormida y Pao y yo "Mariel, Ikuto esta aqui." y tu "si hay voy"_

_Dark: Bueno es todo por hoy y pronto Ari será mía y solo mía perderá su inocencia conmigo. *sorprendido* espera eso dijiste :(_

_Ikuto: *le da un golpe a Dark y queda inconciente* Ya te dije que no lo permitiré, si perderá la inocencia será conmigo *Abrazando a Ari* Y por cierto gracias Rea y Pao, por decir eso ahora se que ella me quiere más ami que a Dark._

_Ari: Ya casi llega el capi donde Dark y ….. *la silencia Ikuto por que va decir una parte de la historia*_

_Dark: *despertando* Bueno es todo por hoy *quitando a Ari de las garras de Ikuto* suéltala, ella será mía lo quieras o no._

_Ikuto: *Alejandose de Dark junto con Ari* Ya lo oiste ella me quiere a mi no a ti. *saliendo del estudio*_

_Pao: es cierto estuvo padre la pijamada *con gotita estilo anime* Adiós a todos._

_**Gracias por sus reviews espero que les guste, agradecesmo a:**_

_**SmilexMe: me gusta tu historia y te agradecemos los reviews que dejaste gracias.**_

_**Metalic-dragon-angel: agradecemos tus reviews, nos sorprendió que a un chico le guste Amuto :D**_

_**Kika's storys: En este capi hubo lime, pero no te desesperes pronto habrá lemon jeje solo deja que planeemos la historia.**_

_**Cynthia: Has leído poco de la historia pero dijiste que esta bonita jeje bueno te quiero amiga.**_

_**Julio: Gracias que bueno que te gustara, te quiero, espero que dejes un review aunque sea por favor no me dejes con la duda de que si la leiste o no. P.D: te quiero mucho.**_

_**BUENO ES TODO POR HOY BAE BAE.**_


	5. ¿Qué ocurrió?

**Capitulo 5**

**Aclaraciones: N.A: Notas de Ari, N.R: Notas de Rea, N.P: Notas de Pao y : Notas de Pastelina =3**

_Ari: wiii capi numero 5 yeah! Gracias por sus reviews :D_

_Pao: Hola =D solo quiero dejar en claro algo a Sui-AliRs no fui yo la de anatomía fue Luz =D ella es una compañera del salón de Ari y Rea ya que estoy en otro yo. =S_

_Rea: Si ella y yo batallamos mucho con Ari para que entienda las cosas_

_Chocolatina: *durmiendo* zzzzzz._

_Rima y Utau: *enojadas* Floja no saliste para hacer el lemon_

_Chocolatina: *despertando* Mira en primer lugar no soy floja solo reflexiono las cosas con los ojos cerrados y en segundo lugar nunca me dijeron nada ¬.¬#_

_Rima: *enojada* Floja, Rea dijo que haría el lemon y Rea es tu persona._

_Chocolatina: *ve a pastelina y le pide ayuda* Nee pastelina ayuda no, las grandes mentes piensan igual.*sonríe malévolamente*_

_Utau: *Asustada sale del set*_

_Ari: Bueno como decía: es que yo soy inocente *.* hasta Sui-AliRs lo dijo. *A la defensiva*_

_Dark: Bueno como dije antes yo le quitare lo inocente *sonríe pícaramente*_

_Rea: Y con lo de *susurrando al oído de Ari*_

_Ari: *Toda roja* Yo no sabía que existen esas solo se de lo demás, aparte soy inocente por que las usaría digo ni que fuera que…(N.A. Lo que vimos en biología las inyecciones anticonceptivas)._

_Rea: no es ser inocente es ser ignorante, Por cierto le dijiste a Julio que liberarías a Sebas-chan._

_Pastelina: Si, pero ella fue y la que lo tiene secuestrado soy yo =D_

_Rea: ¬¬ sabía que no se puede confiar_

_Pastelina: Un saludo a Sui-AliRs ella me cayó bien =D _

_Rea: solo porque le agradaste ella ya te agrado ¬¬_

_Ari: *corriendo*_

_Todas: ¿Por qué corre?_

_Ikuto: porque le dije que… *suspenso*_

_Todas: ¡que!_

_Rea: No te atrevas a hacer eso :/ le robaras su inocencia_

_Dark: *enojado* Solo yo le robare la inocencia._

_Ari: sáquenme de aquí *gritando y llorando*_

_Dark e Ikuto: Que empiece el capitulo :D *jaloneando a Ari*_

_Ari: *Gritando* Ayuda, por favor…_

_*Ikuto y Dark discutiendo*_

_Pastelina: *Enojada* dejen a mi persona en paz. _

_Dark e Ikuto: *Asustados pero no tanto* Ella es mía, no mía…_

_Rea: *con gotita estilo anime* Ahora te la regresaron por ser mala conmigo =P _

**¿Qué ocurrió?**

**Normal POV-**

Era una mañana común y cualquiera, los estudiantes de la Academia Seiyo seguían dormidos después de una agotadora fiesta, en la cabaña Full Moon estaba todo tranquilo eran las 10:30 de la mañana, por lo general los estudiantes se levantaban a las 9:00 para ir a realizar sus actividades, pero este día era la excepción, transcurrieron los minutos hasta que una joven pelis rosa abrió lentamente sus ojos , para adaptarse a la luz que entraba a su habitación, cuando pudo ver completamente se asombro al ver que su novio estaba con la playera desabotonada y un ligero olor a alcohol, la joven volteo a verse a sí misma y noto que su blusa estaba desabotonada y que tenia ligeros chupetones en su cuello, se puso roja de tal modo que se puede confundir con un tomate, su novio poco a poco se fue acurrucando más a ella pues no sentía su calor. Ella se sobresalto y su novio fue abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Buenos Días, Hime-sama.- dijo el joven.

Bue…Buenos…Días…- dijo ella tartamudeando.

¿Qué ocurre?- dijo el joven

Ella solo señalo su ropa. El chico se sorprendió mucho al ver que la ropa de el y la de ella estaban desalineadas.

Ikuto, ¿Qué paso ayer?- dijo ella.

No lo sé, lo único que recuerdo es que…- dijo él tratando de recordar el día anterior.

_Flash Back-_

_Ikuto POV._

_Al llegar note que mi vista estaba un poco borrosa, pero lo que distinguía era a Amu, de repente me dieron ganas de besarla y tocarla, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo pero no pude contenerme, la bese descontroladamente y ella igual._

_Amu, Te Amo, Lo sabes ¿verdad?- dije yo abrazándola por la cintura_

_Claro, que lo sé y yo también te AMO- dijo ella._

_La bese descontroladamente, la poca cordura que me quedaba se perdió cuando pronuncio Te Amo, sus palabras hicieron que perdiera mi autocontrol, la bese una y otra vez, pero el maldito oxigeno siempre hacia que nos separáramos, desearía que no fuera tan indispensable, pero que se le hara._

_Empecé a dar pequeños besos en su cuello, ella soltaba pequeños gemidos, al darme cuenta de esto, sonreí pues sabía que ella lo disfrutaba._

_Amu, quiero que seas mía- dije y ella se sonrojo le di un beso salvajemente y le di un mordisco a su oreja, empecé a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja y después volteé a verla, porque escuche pequeños gemidos por parte de ella, la tumbe sobre la cama y le quite la chamarra, luego le desabotone la blusa y di besos en su piel, quería deshacerme de la ropa que tria puesta , pero quería que Amu también disfrutara de esto, volví a darle besos en el cuello y volví a morder su oreja, ella soltó gemidos y cuando fui bajando para darle besos, ella empezó a perder la conciencia y puso sus brazos agarrados a mí cuello, pero al momento en que la iba besar vi que ella se había dormido y en eso yo empecé a perder la conciencia._

_Fin Flash Back._

_El joven peli azul, empezó a recordar lo sucedido y un leve sonrojo subió por sus mejillas. La joven pelis rosa, se quedo sorprendida con los movimientos de su novio._

_Ikuto, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella._

_Etto… como decirlo…- empezó a rascarse su cabeza.- Ayer… en la bebida que tomamos…Tenia…Un…Poco…de…alcohol…-dijo él un poco más nervioso- y tu y Y…Yo casi… teníamos…bueno tu sabes…-dijo él liberado de la culpa._

_¿Qué cosa casi teníamos?- pregunto con duda._

_El se acerco a su oído y le dijo "Tu y yo casi le escribíamos a la cigüeña" (N.A. no es que no quiera decir la palabra, pero me dio risa cuando oí esto en la tele n.n). La joven logro comprender lo que él trato de decir._

_¿Cómo es eso posible?- dijo ella._

_Fue por lo que las bebidas tenían, alguien les puso un poco de alcohol- dijo él a la defensiva._

_Como es posible, que nadie se haya dado cuenta- dijo ella gritando._

_Lo bueno que no paso, de caricias si no que hubiera pasado- dijo él- aunque no me molestaría que viniera un bebé y cambiara mi vida, así estaría con mi dulce hime-sama-dijo él como si fuera lo más normal._

_¡Qué dices, neko-hentai!- grito ella- te imaginas lo que dirían todos- dijo con la cara toda roja._

_Bueno no paso de eso, así que olvidemos lo sucedido- dijo el- pero quisiera después continuar este jueguito de anoche- dijo él con una sonrisa picara._

_¡Que!, ni loca, menos en un lugar como este, en donde nos puedan cachar, no, no y ¡No!- dijo ella gritando._

_Amu, es lo más obvio que aquí no, pero tú misma dijiste que si- dijo sonriendo pícaramente._

_¡Que, yo a qué hora dije eso!- exclamo la joven.- ¡Nunca dije que sí!- dijo ella._

_Pero nunca dijiste que no- dijo él a la defensiva._

_TSUKIYOMI IKUTO- grito enojada- ME LAS PAGARAS…_

_Si te las pagare cuando regresemos a casa que será en unas cuantas semanas más ya que apenas llevamos una semana aquí.- dijo él._

_Ambos se levantaron de la cama y la joven pelis rosa se dirigió a su maleta y saco ropa y se dirigió al baño, tardo unos 30 minutos, al salir traía una blusa de manga larga color beige, las magas con rayas color gris y blanco, con un dibujo de una estrella que tenía una guitarra y unos converse y decía Ready Rock, unos jeans de mezclilla y unos converse color blanco con gris y su pelo sujeto con unos broches de estrellas._

_Su novio sonrió y le dijo que lo esperara, se metió al baño y tardo unos 15 minutos en salir, traía una playera blanca con una chaqueta negra, unos jeans y unos converse negros. _

_**Amu POV-**_

_Salimos de nuestro cuarto y bajamos para encontrarnos con nuestros amigos, Ikuto me tomo de la mano y como siempre Dark con sus bromas que me hacían sonrojar de vergüenza._

_Ikuto, te lo he dicho muchas veces, ella no se te escapara, no la trates como una niña de 3 añitos –dijo el riendo._

_Hmp- dijo Ikuto_

_Nee, Amu ¿Cómo amaneciste?- dijo Luna._

_Bien ¿Y tú?- dije cuando mi voz se aclaro._

_Muy bien- sonrió n.n_

_Vamos a desayunar- dijo Ikuto._

_Solo asentimos Luna, Dark y Yo._

_Nos dirigimos a la cafetería y nos topamos con los chicos, de ahí no sentamos en una mesa, Ikuto, Dark, Nagi, Kairi, Kukai fueron a pedir los desayunos._

_El desayuno de hoy es un omelet y un licuado de fresas, (N.A: ya me dio hambre =3, : Cuando no¬¬) al finalizar de desayunar nos dirigimos a un parque que estaba ahí para despejar la mente. Pensaba que a lo mejor a Dark y a Luna les paso lo mismo que a mí y a Ikuto (estar borrachos xD) pero Luna estaba muy tranquila, dudo que le haya pasado lo mismo, pero bueno fue solo un incidente ahora a pensar ¿cómo me salgo de la situación? de cuando lleguemos Ikuto ¿qué me querrá hacer? no cabe duda es un "Neko Hentai"._

_Amu,- primer intento-AMU-segundo intento-¡AMU!-tercer intento_

_Bueno que esta niña no reacciona o ¿Qué?- dijo Utau muy enojada._

_Yo sé de algo que la despertara-dijo Ikuto, se acerco lentamente y me dio un beso rápido en los labios._

_¿Qué haces?- grite enojada._

_Hasta que despertaste Amu-chan- dijo Nagi._

_Eres una niña muy despistada- dijo Rima cortante._

_Y la única forma en que despertaste Hinamori, fue con el beso de Tsukiyomi-dijo Kukai._

_¿Qué?, pudieron tratar de hablarme saben- dije a la defensiva._

_Lo hice hasta te grite y tu seguías en las nubes- dijo Utau enojada._

_Nee, Kukai ¿por qué siempre les hablas de tú a Ikuto y a Amu?- dijo Luna_

_Porque, cuando les hago una broma así les digo pero si es para otra cosa les digo por su nombre- dijo Kukai, sonriendo_

_Eso, parece muy estúpido, también tu sonrisa no veo nada gracioso- dijo Rima._

_Ash, alguien amaneció de mal humor- dijo Utau._

_Si, es que le duele mucho la cabeza a Rima-tan- dijo Yaya._

_Hmp, cuando no le duele la cabeza- dijo Utau sarcásticamente._

_Rubia oxigenada, sabes que me vengare ¿verdad?- dijo Rima._

_Todos comenzamos a reír._

"_Rubia Oxigenada" que risa- dijimos todos al unisonó excepto Kukai, Rima y Utau._

_Mira güerita no desarrollada, que parece un enanito, me vale gorro tu venganza- dijo Utau._

_Todos volvimos a reír y así comenzó una guerra entre Utau y Rima._

_Se podría decir que así se la pasaron todo el desayuno, al terminar de desayunar fuimos a ver qué actividades podríamos hacer hoy, Yaya quería volver a patinar sobre hielo y Rima quería jugar guerra de nieve, volteé a ver a los demás a ver que preferían y les pregunte._

_¿Qué prefieren?- dije_

_Guerra de nieve- dijeron todos al unisonó_

_Yaya se puso a hacer berrinches pero Kairi, la detuvo, empezamos a ver cómo jugar (N.A: Las reglas y equipos que Habría)._

_Veamos, como podremos elegir equipos-dijo Kukai._

_Yo tengo una idea- dijo Utau- cortemos unos papeles de 2 hojas de diferente color y así sabremos en que equipo iremos- finalizó._

_Todos asentimos y al tener las 2 hojas cortamos pedazos y los pusimos en una bolsita negra para que sacaran uno sin ver._

_Azul- dijo Ikuto._

_Rojo- dijo Kukai_

_Rojo- dijo Utau_

_Rojo- dijo Kairi_

_Azul- dijo Rima_

_Rojo- dijo Yaya_

_Azul- dijo Dark_

_Azul- dijo Luna_

_Rojo- dijo Nagi_

_Azul- dije yo_

_Que mal a Rima y a Nagi les toco en distinto equipo, Utau le toco con Kukai en el equipo contrario, será una guerra muy difícil de ganar o perder, empezamos a decir las reglas._

_1° Tendremos un tiempo límite de 10 minutos para hacer las bolas de nieve que lanzaremos._

_2° No podemos acercarnos para lanzar la bola de nieve._

_Dijo Kairi._

_Son todas las reglas- dijo Kukai._

_Sería mejor sin reglas- dijo Dark._

_Bueno, que empiece el juego- dijo Utau._

_Empezamos a jugar, Utau empezó a lanzar las bolas de nieve hacia Rima, esta le correspondió, Dark e Ikuto se fueron contra Kukai y Nagi, Yaya y Kairi, se fueron contra Luna y contra mí, al final solo quedamos de pie Rima, Utau, Ikuto, Dark, Kukai, Nagi, Luna y Yo, nosotros el equipo azul ganamos por mayoría de sobrevivientes, en realidad Ikuto me ayudaba a esquivar las bolas de nieve, pero solo fueron unas 3 y yo esquive sola más, como dije antes soy buena en deportes, pero siempre me ganaran mis mejores amigas, bueno hay nos damos._

_¿Quieren ir a comer?- dijo Nagi- Ya son las 3:00 de la tarde._

_¡Qué tan rápido las 3p.m. si hace rato eran las 11:00 y ahora son las 3, que rápido paso el día!- dijo Yaya._

_Pues una niña que pasa haciendo berrinches, luego se queda como boba lanzando bolas de nieve ha donde caiga solo por diversión como un chiquillo de 5 años, no se da cuenta de la noción del tiempo- dijo Rima cortante._

_Vamos Rima, no seas tan mala con Yaya- dijo Nagi._

_No soy mala, solo digo la verdad- dijo Rima._

_Bueno, ¿vamos a ir a comer o no?- dijo Ikuto- Amu-koi ¿quieres ir a comer?, ya que estos se la pasar discutiendo- señalando a Rima, Yaya y Nagi- y ahorita se les agrega otra a la discusión ¿verdad?- mirando a Utau._

_Moo, Ikuto eres malo- dijo Utau- y una cosa ¿desde cuándo llamas a Amu "Amu-koi"?- dijo sonriendo malévolamente._

_Desde que se me dio la gana, ¿por qué?, algún problema- dijo Ikuto serio.-Si es así dime ¿cuál es? Si no.- se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuertemente._

_No es ningún problema, pero me sorprendió que la llames así- dijo Utau._

_Bueno vámonos a comer- dijo Dark_

_Todos asentimos y fuimos a comer, hoy de almuerzo hay buffet, ¨genial¨ pensé, así podre elegir lo que quiera._

_Amu, ¿Qué vas a querer?- dijo Ikuto._

_Mmm, deja veo- dije_

_Ok- dijo él._

_Escogí un poco de ensalada, le pedí al que estaba ahí cortando la pierna de res, que si me daba una rebanada y él asintió me dio una rebanada, después de eso fui a ver que más escoger y tome un poco de espagueti y un pedazo de pan y un vaso de limonada, me sorprendió que Ikuto había escogido lo mismo que yo solo que un poco mas de carne, nos sentamos y comimos, al terminar de comer, yo fui a escoger un postre, agarre unos brownies de chocolate e Ikuto también y tomo un poco de pudin de chocolate, realmente amamos el chocolate._

_Me senté a comer mi postre junto con Ikuto y los demás llegaron con sus postres, terminamos y aún teníamos hambre Ikuto y yo fuimos a ver que más había y agarre un poco de fruta y vi lo algo que más me fascinaba, mi delirio, los choux (N.A: yo agarro eso de comida cuando voy a Sirloin Stockade, solo que sin la ensalada, bueno a veces solo lechuga y de postre desearía que hubiese choux y hoy 7 /11/11 comí espagueti hehe N.R y P: Y nunca invitas) no resistí la tentación y tome unos cuantos._

_Terminamos al fin satisfechos y fuimos a ver en que perdíamos el tiempo, al darnos cuenta ya era de noche y no teníamos hambre, fuimos solo a tomar unas malteadas y nos dirigimos a nuestras cabañas, luego cuando llegamos como siempre nos topamos al odio de Tadase._

_Todavía pierdes tu tiempo con él, aunque estén comprometidos, sabes que él nunca te hará feliz como yo lo puedo hacer- dijo el muy creído._

_Hmp, me vale un comino lo que me digas- dije yo._

_Como quieras, con el no tendrás todo lo que desees como conmigo- dijo el "#$%&#$#$" (: hahaha que significa eso? N.A: no se nomas se me ocurrió =P)_

_Oye Tadase cuando los dejaras en paz, Amu no te quiere, no lo entiendes de manera en que cualquiera lo entiende, o te lo explico con bolitas y con palitos- dijo Dark._

_Ja no es necesario, solo les advierto prepárense ustedes- nos señalo a Ikuto y a mí- tu veras que soy mejor que él- dijo y se fue._

_No te preocupes Amu, ese idiota nunca te separara de Ikuto- dijo Luna._

_Hime-sama- dijo Ikuto abrazándome por detrás- nunca dejare que te separe de mí._

_Lo sé, tontito, lo sé, aparte solo me gustas tu y nadie más- dije yo correspondiendo su abrazo._

_Hey, vayan a su cuarto o aún hotel- dijo Dark- o por lo menos a lo oscurito- dijo él más sarcástico._

_Nee, Dark, no les molestes- dijo Luna- ellos solo se demuestran que tienen confianza uno a otro.- dijo defendiéndome._

_Gracias, Luna- dije y ella sonrió._

_Bueno, vamos a la cabaña que me muero de frio- diji Luna y Dark la abrazo._

_Bueno, vámonos- dijo Dark, mientras abrazaba a Luna._

_Nos vamos, Amu-koi- dijo Ikuto._

_Caminamos hasta llegar a la cabaña y Dark y Luna se despidieron de nosotros y se fueron a su cuarto, nos dirigimos al cuarto y al llegar, nos pusimos la pijama y nos fuimos a acostar, Ikuto solo me abrazaba mientras veíamos la televisión, sin darnos cuenta caímos en los brazos de Morfeo._

_**Normal POV-**_

_Mientras la joven pelis rosa y el joven peli azul dormían, en otro cuarto una joven rubia y un joven peli negro azulado, hablaban de lo ocurrido en esta semana que estuvieron en las cabañas…_

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**_

_Ari: Fin de este capítulo si sigue cortito, pero bueno es que no tengo inspiración últimamente, bueno en el próximo capitulo habrá un poquito de Lime entre… *silenciada por los demás*_

_Rea: quiero saber que paso ¿Quiénes eran esos que estaban hablando? *con duda*_

_Pao: yo no se pero solo digo que no ayude en este capitulo *sonriendo*_

_Ari y Rea:* con gotita estilo anime* a ok n.n__''_

_Ikuto: *sonriendo* vamos a continuar con nuestro jueguito._

_Ari: *enojada* Si te atreves a tocarme te daré un golpe de Tae Kwon Do, que jamás olvidaras._

_Rea: *sorprendida* wow fue Ari la que lo dijo y no pastelina_

_Ikuto: *sonriendo* no te atreverías *la abraza*_

_Ari:*le da una patada a Ikuto* que no me atrevía, no soy tan inocente como creen, también se me defender de pervertidos como tu._

_Ikuto: *Sonriendo* Definitivamente tienes el carácter de Amu, por eso me…..*suspenso*_

_Julio: *Sonriendo y un poco enojado* Hola a todos, wow enserio quedo asi este capítulo, genial, solo una cosa sepárate de MI ARI._

_Ikuto: *enojado* Obligame._

_Dark: *Enojado* Tengo otro rival, genial se pondrá muy bueno esto._

_Rea y Pao: *gotita estilo anime* Bueno Adiós a todos._

_Ari: *zafándose de Ikuto* Definitivamente no invito a escribir a otro chico =P_

_Eliot: *Sale de la nada* Cierto te apoyo, nee-chan :P_

_Rea: *sonríe* mi hijo perdido._

_Eliot: *Sonríe* Hola, bueno en el capítulo 7 yo ayudare a escribirlo, esto nunca invites a escribir a Julio, siempre se pone así créeme, Bueno Adiós a todos._

_Todos: Adiós._

_Dark e Ikuto: *sonriendo* Sabes nos agradas Eliot._

_Eliot:*sonríe* ni tanto le agradare, ya que no permitiré que le pongan un dedo encima a mi hermanita :P_

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews espero les haya gustado, muy pronto volveré a escribir =P pero denme tiempo, estoy en épocas de exámenes y no son tan satisfactorias mis calificaciones =S bueno Adiós, dejen reviews o no continuo esta historia ;D o si no pondré Tadamu.**_

_**Bueno Adiós…**_


	6. Recuerdos en la nieve y un Vals

**6°capitulo- Recuerdos en un día nevado y un vals a la Luz de la Luna.**

**Esta vez no hablare de la pareja de Amuto en este capítulo habrá más de la pareja de Dark y Luna =D Daruna ;D **

**Nota: Shugo Chara ni DNAngel me pertenecen.**

_Ari: Este capítulo lo hago solita porque esta Rea me ayudo en los anteriores y este es mío por que se supone que Luna soy yo en un mundo muy lejano jaja bueno y como Ikuto está con Amu, Luna esta con Dark :D_

_Eliot: Y yo no salgo o si? *pregunta con duda, abrazando a su hermanita*_

_Ari: *Abrazada a su hermanito* Si sales, pero no en este capitulo,bueno solo unas veces, a si **_Sui-AliRs- _**el no es mi hermano de sangre, pero si de cariño. =)_

_Eliot: Bueno pero no lo haces solita el capitulo yo te estoy ayudando =)_

_Yuuki: *Sale de la nada* Que empiece el capitulo._

_Ari: por cierto un anuncio muy importante Pao ya no escribirá más, de hecho nunca escribió pero bueno es que no sé porque anda enojada y no nos quiere hablar. _

_Aclaraciones: N.A: notas de Ari, N. E: notas de Eliot._

_**Capitulo 6- Recuerdos en un día nevado y un vals a luz de la luna.**_

_Normal POV._

_Estaba una joven rubia sentada en su cama viendo hacia el ventanal observando la Luna Llena, dio un leve suspiro, cuando de repente unos brazos la rodearon por detrás._

_¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto un chico peli morado-azulado con una mirada de preocupación._

_No, ocurre nada, solo que estaba recordando un poco el pasado- dijo ella sin dejar de mirar al cielo estrellado._

_El pasado- dijo él- ya veo, pero exactamente ¿Qué parte estas recordando?- pregunto con mucha impaciencia._

_Yo creo que el día en que nos conocimos, ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo ella._

_Como poder olvidarlo, Luna, ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida- dijo él._

_**Flash Back.**_

_**Dark Pov-**_

_Era una tarde nevada, puesto que era invierno, me encontraba con mi hermano Krad jugando a la guerra de nieve, apenas eran las 3:00p.m. estaba muy tranquilo el día._

_Mi nombre es Dark Larrington vi Britania, si yo soy de Londres, Inglaterra; el día de hoy primero de Diciembre acabo de cumplir 12 años, junto con mi hermano gemelo Krad, bueno se podría decir que solo nacimos el mismo día porque él tiene pelo rubio y yo pelo morado-azulado, es extraño, bueno esté día nuestra madre nos dio la noticia de que vendrían amigos a celebrar nuestro doceavo cumpleaños. _

_Dark, ¿crees que será aburrida la fiesta?- dijo mi hermano Krad._

_No lo sé- dije muy aburrido, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos._

_Hmp- solo dijo él._

_Niños- se escucho la voz de mi madre a lo lejos._

_Fuimos hacia el lugar donde se escucho la voz y encontramos a unos señores que llegaron._

_Chicos, ellos son los señores Tsukiyomi- dijo mi Madre._

_Hola jovencitos yo soy Aruto Tsukiyomi- dijo él señor- Y ella es mi esposa Souko Tsukiyomi- señalando a su esposa._

_Mucho gusto- dijimos al unísono._

_Mi nombre es Dark Larrington vi Britania y él es mi hermano Krad._

_Se escucharon unas voces a fuera en el jardín, era una voz de un niño y de una niña._

_Utau, no empieces- decía el niño._

_Pero yo quiero jugar Ikuto- decía la pequeña niña._

_Disculpen- dijo mi hermano Krad._

_Hmp- volteo el niño._

_Pero que están haciendo aquí- dijo Krad._

_Vinimos aquí con nuestros padres- dijo la niña- mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Utau- dijo._

_Nosotros nos quedamos pasmados de nombre Tsukiyomi? Apelllido Utau?._

_Perdón, mi nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi y ella es mi hermana Utau- aclaro el niño._

_A entonces ustedes son los hijos de los señores Tsukiyomi- dije y ellos solo asintieron- Bueno mi nombre es Dark Larrington y él es mi hermano Krad- omití mi segundo apellido para no hacer mi nombre tan largo._

_Los cuatro charlamos un poco y después fuimos con nuestros padres, pero al entrar vimos a otros señores._

_Niños, justo a tiempo- dijo mi madre.- ellos son los señores Darkness y ellos son sus hijos- finalizo._

_Vi a una niña muy bonita su cabello era rubio, sus ojos color celeste y con el vestido que llevaba parecía un ángel._

_Mi nombre es Sol __Lightening vi Darkness- dijo una niña de pelo rubio-castaño.- y ellos son mis hermanos Luna y Eliot._

_Mucho gusto- dijimos._

_Bueno pasemos al comedor-dijo mi madre._

_Empezamos a comer, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar a esa bella niña llamada Luna, era muy hermosa. (N.E: OwO alguien se enamoro)_

_Al terminar de comer mi madre nos pido que nos fuéramos a jugar con los demás, yo solo asentí, salimos de nuevo a jugar a la nieve, comencé a notar que Eliot solo se preocupaba por Luna y no por su otra hermana, era muy raro. (N.A: O.o Esto fue idea de Eliot). Era como si él estuviera enamorado de su propia hermana menor, pero eso no me quitaría el derecho de querer conocerla._

_Eliot, Podemos hacer un muñeco de nieve- dijo Luna a su hermano mayor._

_Si, vamos- dijo él._

_Chicos nosotros también podemos ayudarles- dijo Utau._

_Claro- dijo Luna, pero de pronto Eliot se enojo- Eliot no te enojes – dijo Luna y su hermano se tranquilizo y le acaricio su cabeza._

_Comenzamos a hacer el muñeco de nieve y cuando lo terminamos ya era de noche._

_Niños- se escucho un grito de mi madre._

_Fuimos corriendo hacia donde estaban y nos encontramos con que la famila Tsukiyomi ya se iba._

_Bueno chicos los veremos después- dijo Utau, nosotros solo asentimos._

_Bueno nosotros también nos vamos- dijeron los padres de Luna y los demás._

_Adiós chicos- dijeron Luna y Sol al unísono._

_**Luna Pov-**_

_Me divertí mucho con aquellos chicos, fue un dia grandioso pero mi hermano se enojo, no se porque pero bueno._

_Después de varios días llego navidad, iban a venir los Larrington, no se porque pero mi corazón latía mucho, sentía un calor inmenso, ¿será que me empecé a enamorar?, no, no puede ser._

_Niños ya llegaron las visitas- dijo mi tía._

_Baje las escaleras hacia el salón principal y me encontré con unos bellos ojos color zafiro, eran muy hermosos ese niño hacia latir mi corazón._

_Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo él_

_Muy bien y ¿tú?- dije._

_Feliz ahora que te veo- dijo él._

_Dark- se escucho un grito- A hola Luna ¿como estas?- dijo Krad._

_Hola, bien y ¿tu?- dije._

_Bien, me permites a mi hermano es que mi padre lo busca- dijo_

_Si, claro.-dije, pero no sé porque sentí una punzada en mi corazón._

_Hoy veinticuatro de diciembre víspera de navidad, mis padres hicieron una fiesta, pero lo que nunca pensé, fue que me enamoraría, si me enamore, hasta este día lo note, fue una sensación extraña pero así es el romance, creo._

_Empezó a sonar la música, era una canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh, la canción era la de Jueves, era muy hermosa de repente comencé a cantar y todos solo se me quedaron viendo, cuando finalizo la canción aplaudieron y dijeron que si podía cantar un poco más._

_Volvieron a tocar una canción que me era familiar y comencé a cantar al finalizar baje del escenario y empezaron más canciones, salí un rato al balcón, para mi sorpresa alguien estaba allí y ese alguien era Dark, bueno solo iba a tomar un poco de aire, pero lo malo fue que noto mi presencia._

_Hola de nuevo.-dijo él._

_Hola- dije yo._

_¿Qué pasa?- pregunto él_

_Nada, solo vine a tomar un poco de aire- dije._

_A ok- dijo él- cantas muy bien sabes- dijo él._

_¿Me escuchaste cantar?- pregunte muy avergonzada._

_Si, cantas como un dulce ángel- dijo él, lo cual me hizo sonrojar más._

_De pronto empezó a sonar una canción de un Vals._

_Te gustaría bailar-dijo él, pero antes de negarme me tomo de la mano y empezamos a bailar._

_Bailamos a la luz de la luna y si notarlo fuimos entrando al salón del baile, todos nos miraban, pero no importaba solo estábamos nosotros dos._

_Termino la canción y el momento termino pero fue muy largo, volvimos a salir al balcón y comenzó a nevar me quede mirando un buen rato la luna llena y sin notarlo alguien me tomo de la cintura y sentí un leve peso sobre mis labios._

_Cuando el leve peso se esfumó pude ver a Dark muy avergonzado._

_Luna, lo siento- dijo él- pero es que- no termino de decir._

_Yo me quede con cara de sorprendida y de avergonzada, pues ese había sido mi primer beso, pero fue con Dark, bueno eso no es nada malo por que el me gusta, pero no sé si yo le guste._

_No supe porque comencé a correr antes de que Dark me aclara las cosas, solo sé que recordaba ese instante, esos labios, pero ¿Por qué corrí?, esa pregunta permanecía en mi mente._

_Pasaron los días y llego el día de mi cumpleaños 30 de Diciembre, mis padres invitaron a sus amigos a festejarme, para mi desgracia entre ellos la familia de Dark y Krad._

_Baje las escaleras, porque los invitados empezaron a llegar, lo malo fue que con el primero que me tope fue con Dark, sin pensarlo lo salude y comenzamos a hablar._

_Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- dije._

_Hola, bien- respondió- y ¿tú?-dijo._

_Bien-dije._

_Luna, etto… quiero decirte…- dijo tartamudeando, yo solo escuchaba atentamente- que lo del bee…soo…-seguia tartamudeando- lo del beso, lo hice porque, porqueee, tu me gustas- finalizo, esas palabras me hicieron feliz tanto que salte y lo abracé, él solo me sujeto entre sus brazos ._

_Tu también me gustas- dije_

_¿Enserio?- pregunto._

_Si- dije._

_Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo y esas palabras me volvieron a hacer feliz._

_Si, claro que si.-dije._

_Desde ese día Dark y yo somos novio, pocos días después nuestros padres nos dijeron que estábamos comprometidos y Sol y Krad son prometidos también. (N.E: osea que yo me quede sin prometida, bueno esta historia se pondrá interesante)_

_Después de unos meses nos fuimos a vivir a Japón por asuntos de trabajo de mis padres, los de Dark también venían eso decía que él también. Pero después los padres de Dark tenían que volver a Londres entonces mis hermanos quisieron volver y Dark se quedo en Japón con mis padres y conmigo, pero Krad se fue con sus padres.(N.E: eso explica donde estoy yo masomenos.)_

_Al entrar a la escuela conocí a una niña de cabello rosado y ojos ámbares su nombre Amu Hinamori, que al poco tiempo se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, al poco tiempo me tope con Ikuto, que resulto ser el novio de Amu y mejor amigo de Dark. (N.?: Si como no)_

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

_Luna POV-_

_Dark me siguió abrazando y me dio un beso en la mejilla, él de pronto me comenzó a dar besos haciendo un recorrido de la mejilla al cuello, después de eso me empezó a dar caricias en mis mejillas y empezó a jugar con mi cabello._

_Dark, para por favor- dije toda avergonzada._

_No quiero parar, dijo él._

_Pero…- fui silenciada por un beso de él._

_De acuerdo pero después continuare- dijo él como un niño pequeño que no logro tener lo que quería._

_Pero…- alcance a decir._

_Nada de peros, si no continúo aquí mismo- dijo él haciendo berrinche._

_Dark, no podemos hacer esto- dije seriamente._

_¿Por qué no podemos?, no somos familia- dijo él._

_Exacto, no estamos todavía casados, no somos mayores de edad- dije muy seria._

_Pero Luna tu y yo nos casaremos, no está mal que queramos experimentar-dijo él tratando de convencerme- Amu e Ikuto de seguro ya experimentaron- dijo a la defensiva._

_Dark, solo respóndeme esto- dije y él solo me escucho atentamente.-¿Me vas a obligar a hacer algo que no quiero?._

_Princesa, nunca me atrevería- dijo él.-Si hiciera eso me suicidaría._

_Entonces, hazlo, quiero verlo, porque me querías hacer algo que no quería- dije y él solo me abrazo._

_Nunca quise lastimarte- dijo con un hilo de voz.- me puedes perdonar- dijo él._

_Ya te he perdonado- dije.- Pero no te preocupes, cuando ambos queramos experimentar, lo haremos pero solo si los dos estamos de acuerdo._

_Sí, pero solo prométeme algo- dijo él_

_¿Qué cosa?- dije curiosa._

_Que nunca te alejaras de mí sin importar que mi dulce caperucita- dijo él._

_Nunca me alejare de ti- dije "3,2,1"- un minuto que significa eso de "caperucita"- dije enojada._

_Es que tu eres caperucita y yo soy el lobo que te va comer- dijo él- pero me doy cuenta que tu más bien serias mi dulce ricitos de oro y yo soy un oso que te quiere comer.- dijo entre risas._

_Ricitos de oro, solo porque mi cabello es rubio.- dije y él asintió._

_Pero me gusta más ser el lobo- dijo él._

_Bueno, vámonos a dormir, mezcla de lobo y oso- dije entre risas._

_Sí, mi dulce caperucita de oro- dijo y comenzamos a reir._

_Estuvimos así hasta que Morfeo nos acurruco en sus brazos._

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**?: Me gusto este capítulo, sinceramente no creo que me lleve bien con Ikuto.**_

_**Ikuto: ¿Tú quien te crees que eres?**_

_**?: Simplemente creo que soy mejor que tu y listo :D**_

_**Ari: Dark sal de el estudio ahora, si no te vas juro que no pongo más Daruna :P**_

_**Ikuto: ¿Daruna?**_

_**Ari: Dark y Luna= Daruna :P**_

_**Dark: **__*corre y abraza a Ari* __**Si no lo pones perderás fans y no pondrán reviews.**_

_**Eliot: **__*sale de la nada* __**no creo eso, te puede borrar en cualquier segundo y por mi mejor que te elimine **__*dijo con una sonrisa malévola*_

_**Ikuto: **__*enojado*__** Este fic es mío y de Amu, no tuyo y de esta traidora **_

_**Ari: **__*enojada, quitándose de encima a Dark*__** así que ahora me dices traidora.**_

_**Ikuto: si te digo eso es porque es verdad.**_

_**Ari: **__*se enoja y hace cambio de personalidad con su Shugo Chara Yuuki* __**Yuuki Chara Change. Ikuto ya no la libras. ***__hace el chara change y a Ari le salen unas orejitas de gato y una cola como a Ikuto* _

_**Yuuki:**__*Haciendo movimientos para el chara change*__** Romance, Feelings, Love. (No se me ocurrió otra cosa, si se me prende el foco lo cambio.)**_

_**Pastelina: **__*Sonriendo* __**Wiii guerra por fin.**_

_**Ikuto: **__* corriendo de los ataques de Tae kwondo de Ari* __**Ari lo siento, gomen no quise decirlo. Enserio no eres traidora ere mi dulce Hime-sama.**_

_**Ari: **__*enojada destruyendo el estudio*__**eso lo debiste pensar antes.**_

_**Pastelina: eso ha sido todo por hoy si quieren que Ikuto no muera dejen reviews si quieren que Dark no deje el estudio dejen reviews y si quieres que Ikuto se pelee con Dark deja reviews.**_

_**Ikuto: **__*corriendo* __**Dejen reviews no quiero que me maten y menos que sea Ari, no quiero verla en la cárcel. Si no dejan créanme que nunca vuelvo a aparecer en sus sueños. Y Ari no subirá más de este lindo fic**_

_**Ari: **__*feliz pero todavía enojada* __**No importa si dices eso, de todos modos vas a sufrir. Y para tu información de ahora en adelante me llamaras Luna-sama no Ari. **_

_**Pastelina: **__*Sonriendo y dándole una katana a Ari* __**Toma y hazlo sufrir :D bueno eso es to…**_

_**Dark: ***__tapando la boca de Pastelina y sonriendo* __**Espero que dejen reviews, si no, yo ayudare a que él no regrese :D bae a todas y tal vez para siempre me vaya :S. **__*Sale Yuuki detrás de él con otros 2 charas, despidiéndose*_

_**Eliot: **__*sonríe* __**Yo te ayudo, nadie se mete con mi gemela =), y tu Dark no creo que te vayas a ir =) el siguiente capítulo yo ayudo de nuevo =)**_

_**Rea: **__*sale de la nada*__** OwO soy Sol en este fic y Krad mi prometido, OwO mi hijo y mi hija siempre unidos como gemelitos.**_

_**Eliot y Ari: si siempre unidos.**_

_**Ikuto: Eso fue todo por hoy, alguien sálveme.**_

_**Pastelina:**__ *enojada, señala a Eliot y a Rea* __**De tal palo tal astilla. Esta aparece de la nada.**_

_**Bueno Adiós**_

_Antes que nada una sincera disculpa gomen por no actualizar esque tenia exámenes, pero estoy de vacaciones creo que subiré hasta el cap 8 minimo, Eliot me seguirá ayudando, Rea no esta ayudando, Cyndy no lee la historia y no se que más :D_

_**Espero les haya gustado y bien como se dijo antes dejen sus reviews ok si no me enojare e Ikuto va sufrir :D **_

_**Eso es todo bae…**_

_**Atte: **_

_alexdel :D (*Luna y Ari*). _

_Ja~ne. _


	7. Tempestad en el amor

**Capitulo 7- Tempestad en el Amor **

_Ari: * pidiendo disculpas* gomen chis por tardar en actualizar pero estaba en exámenes les pido una sincera disculpa._

_Eliot: *junto a su hermana pidiendo disculpas*La verdad si estábamos muy ocupados pero bueno aquí el capitulo corto de inspiración que tuvimos._

_Ikuto: *Sale de la nada* Oye tú traidora, ya escuche que te enamoraste de alguien más y que te gusto más que yo._

_Ari:*enojada* en primer lugar no me llames traidora, en segundo si me enamore de Gray_

_Eliot:*con una gotita estilo anime* el gran dilema del amor, y más cuando Ikuto se pone celoso._

_Ikuto:*Habla con tono Irónico* Yo celoso, eso ni en un millón de años._

_Gray:*Sale de la nada* Bueno yo diría que estas celoso por que Ari se enamoro de mi y se olvido de ti, osea que paso lo mismo que cuando vio Blood+ Se enamoro de Haji y se olvido un tiempo de ti, ahora se enamoro de mí y se olvido del fic._

_Eliot: Esto ya se salió del tema pero bueno si la verdad Ari es fanatica de Blood+ y ahora es hiperfanatica de Fairy Tail, y sigue siendo fanatica de Vampire Knight, D. y Skip Beat!._

_Ari: *sonrojada* Gray, este no es el manga como para que te estes quitando tu ropa, asi que vístete por favor._

_Gray: Ya os he dicho que se me hizo costumbre desde el entrenamiento de Ur._

_Eliot: Bueno que comienze este capitulo antes de salirnos del tema =)_

_Yuuki: Shugo Chara no pertenece a Ari ni a Eliot solo la trama de la historia desorientada…?_

_**Amu POV.-**_

_La semana de excursión terminara en dos días tendremos solo poco tiempo aquí, pues nuestro viaje solo durara poco, sigo preocupada por la promesa que hizo Ikuto, que tendría que… No, no Amu no pienses eso, bueno espero que no se acuerde de nada cuando regresemos a casa, estos días me despierto muy temprano pues me da miedo que Ikuto un día despierte y se le acabe la paciencia de esa promesa._

_Buenos días Amu- dijo Yaya._

_Buenos días- dije yo._

_¿Ikuto no viene contigo?- pregunto Rima._

_No, se quedo dormido- respondí._

_Bueno vamos a ver qué actividades habrá hoy- dijo Yaya entusiasmada _

_Caminamos hacia el tablón de anuncios donde estaba la lista de actividades y comenzamos a leer, las actividades era un poco aburridas pero decidimos que iríamos al taller de manualidades._

_Mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa cerca del tablón de anuncios, se escuchaban pasos que venían hacia nosotras, eran los chicos, entre ellos mi peor pesadilla, Ikuto, lo sé si lo amo como es que se convirtió en mi peor pesadilla, pues verán desde que Ikuto hizo aquella promesa no dejo de pensar en ello, así que trato de evitarlo lo más posible._

_Buenos Dias- dijeron los chicos._

_Buenos días- respondimos_

_Nee, Amu ¿acaso te enojaste con Ikuto?- me preguntaba Nagi._

_No, ¿por qué lo dices?- pregunte yo._

_Es que parece como si lo estuvieras evitando- respondió._

_Es eso Hime-sama- dijo Ikuto abrazandome por detrás._

_Noo… esooo… no esss… ciertooo- dije tartamudeando pues me ponía nerviosa Ikuto._

_Amu, se nota que estás nerviosa por algo, dimelo- dijo él._

_No es nada- dije fríamente._

_Amu- dijo él._

_Que no te diré- dije yo._

_Al parecer todos se habían parado de la mesa pues Ikuto molesto no es agradable._

_Amu, tengo métodos para hacerte hablar- dijo él._

_Pues no dire nada- dije._

_De pronto me empezó a hacer tortura china (N.A: Tortura China= Cosquillas LoL yo nos sabia mi mami me dijo =P) Punto para él era mi mayor debilidad._

_No Ikuto, para, para- gritaba, pero el solo quería que le respondiera- Si no me dices no paro- me contesto, hasta que me enoje y le di una patada en la rodilla._

_Ikuto, ya te lo he dicho no te pienso decir y si sigues en ese plan de una vez te digo que hasta aquí llegamos tu y yo- dije fríamente._

_Acaso quieres solo dejar de ser mi novia por que Tadagay te lo pide, claro se te nota que te gusta él- dijo totalmente enojado._

_Mira me vale lo que digas pero hasta aquí llego nuestra relación y créeme que nunca pensé que me acusarías sin pruebas- dije yo._

_Sin pruebas dices, se te nota mucho que lo amas, siempre me dices que no le dé un golpe cuando se lo merece- dijo él._

_Porque no quería que te pasara a ti algo- dije._

_Pues sabes que mejor vete con él y así lo cuidas mejor- dijo él_

_Yo empecé a llorar y Salí corriendo de ahí, me fui al bosque que estaba muy cerca y me quede ahí a llorar, ¿Por qué Ikuto desconfió de mí? ¿Por qué no quiere creerme? No entiendo nada, que esto es un sueño, no si fuera un sueño no estaría llorando esto es una pesadilla, Ikuto… te dije la verdad pero tu seguiste insistiendo en que te dijera, es que no entiendo porque siempre te enojas si te oculto un secreto, pero yo no te puedo preguntar nunca, porque te enojas, quiero saber si un día llegaras a confiar en mí, pero después de esto no lo creo, pienso que solo es la realidad, no somos el uno para el otro, comenzó el atardecer, me había quedado ahí mucho tiempo, oí pasos cerca de donde estabas, Ikuto, pensé "ha venido a disculparse", pero no era el era Luna._

_Amu, aquí estás te estuve buscando me tenias preocupada- dijo ella casi llorando._

_Gomen Luna- dije- pero es que Ikuto…_

_Lo sé pero es solo una pequeña pelea, pronto se olvidaran de esto-dijo._

_No Luna, yo ya no pienso volver con él porque no me tiene confianza- dije fríamente._

_Amu, estás segura de eso- dijo ella preocupada._

_Si, hasta que él no me tenga confianza no volveré con él.- dije_

_Amu, solo tú y él saben si vuelven o no pero su compromiso, ¿Qué harán con él si no vuelven?- dijo ella._

_Pues será algo que el tiempo nos dirá- dije._

_Regresamos a la cabaña, Ikuto estaba esperándome junto con Dark, hablando entre ellos, antes de verme, tal vez se va a disculpar, si es asi puede que nada cambie entre nosotros, pero si no se disculpa me costara mucho olvidarlo a él y todos aquellos hermosos y felices recuerdos que tuvimos él y yo._

_Fin del capitulo 7._

_Ari: gomen por dejarlos con intriga de que paso, pero es que asi estamos planeando todo esté fin de semana escribiré el próximo y tratare de subirlo, otra vez entre en exámenes pero si tengo tiempo subiré capítulos de ambos fic's Bae Bae…_

_Eliot: Yo también tengo que ayudar a escribir porque me estoy durmiendo en esto, es que créanme con tarea y todo eso es complicado subir capítulos_


	8. Después de la Tempestad es la Tormenta

Capitulo 8- Después de la tempestad viene la tormenta.

_Ari: Perdon si no les gusto la pelea pero el nombre de la historia se llama Romeo & Juliet tiene que haber peleas y tregedias entienden y una de esas sucederá pronto bueno solo aviso y como dice el dicho sobre aviso no hay engaño._

_Eliot: Esté capitulo me parece que estará un poco cruel._

_Ikuto: Lo vez eres una traidora, hiciste que terminara con Amu._

_Gray:* sale de la nada y le da un golpe a Ikuto* No te metas con ella, solo lo hace para que la historia tenga un poco de suspenso._

_Rea: si, ella solo hace para que tenga suspenso, a todo esto no he salido en varios capítulos porque me dio flojera :D_

_Yuuki: Empieza el capitulo._

_**Amu POV-**_

Regresamos a la cabaña, Ikuto estaba esperándome junto con Dark, hablando entre ellos, antes de verme, tal vez se va a disculpar, si es asi puede que nada cambie entre nosotros, pero si no se disculpa me costara mucho olvidarlo a él y todos aquellos hermosos y felices recuerdos que tuvimos él y yo.

Después de todo eso lo volví a enfrentar.

Ikuto, ya que nuestro cuarto es el mismo te pediré que no peleemos en este, te parece?- le dije.

Si, lo sé, yo creo que será mejor darnos un tiempo y pensarlo bien- dijo él.

Bueno entonces no se hablara del tema, vale, solo hasta ver si se arreglan nuestras diferencias- dije yo y él asintió.

Fui a mi habitación y comencé a separar las camas y ordenar todo mi lado de la habitación, cuando de pronto entra Ikuto y se sorprende de que todo esté cambiado.

Pensaba mover las cosas pero veo que me has ganado- me dijo.

Si, no pienso dormir junto alguien que no me tiene confianza- dije.

No es que no te tenga confianza Amu, eso solo que no aguanto que me ocultes cosas- dijo.

Yo ocultarte cosas, según tu es un crimen, pero si el gran Ikuto me oculta algo o no me dice algo, no tiene nada de malo- dije irónicamente.- Mira ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto y si tu quieres seguir discutiendo pediré que me cambien de habitación- dije fríamente.

Pues por mi puedes hacer lo que se te plazca niña caprichosa - dijo enojado.

Pues bien así con todo el placer del mundo me sentiré librada de un maldito acosador sexual- dije totalmente cabreada.

Pues bien yo me librare de una niña pequeña de la época showa- dijo totalmente enojado. (N.E: época showa es una etapa de la historia de Japón donde las señoritas solo podían dar su primer beso a su esposo y tener relaciones solo hasta que este casada)

Momento…1…2…3…

Época Showa- grite.

Si, época showa he dicho, eres de esas que solo tendrán relaciones cuando se casen y punto- dijo él.

Mira no sé en qué mundo vivas, pero mis padres me dijeron que si yo no quería hacer algo simplemente no lo hiciera y que no me dejara convencer- dije.

Bien pues tú sigue con tu vida y yo con la mía- dijo él.

Bien así tal vez recupere el tiempo que perdí contigo- dije yo.

Pues yo recuperare toda esa experimentación que pude haber tenido- dijo él.

Bueno, pues ya cállate, que yo me iré a dormir de una vez- dije.

Pues que sueñes con tu Tadagay- dijo él.

Y tú con tus #$W#!#(&%- dije

Me metí en la cama y solo tenía algo en mente como dos personas que se aman tanto pueden llegar a tener tantas diferencias, me pregunto si le pasara esto a Luna, porque no creo que solo a mí me esté pasando, lo que si se es que no lo soporto, que paso con el chico dulce y caballeroso que me enamoro, se esfumó, pero se que solo está enojado igual que yo espero que esto no dure mucho pero como van las cosas creo que no tendrá remedio, pero que podría hacer yo para decirle que no lo dije enserio que lo amo pero lo sé soy muy orgullosa y no pienso perder mi orgullo y mi dignidad por Ikuto eso lo puedo apostar.

**Ikuto POV-**

Esta situación no me gusta, como quisiera decir que fue una mentira, no quería terminar con ella. Pero la verdad es que si me da rabia el saber que me esconde algo, pero no fue mi intensión herirla. Yo la amo con todo el corazón, ella es mi vida (N.A: Cursi lo sé. N.E: Pero así es más divertido :D ) Pero odio que me esconda algo, aunque claro yo le oculto a veces las cosas para no lastimarla pero… Tal vez ella hacía lo mismo y yo la juzgue mal, debería disculparme, No, No y No. Tsukiyomi Ikuto no perderá el orgullo por una chica, aunque si es Amu no veo el problema, pero no nunca lo hare, aunque si me equivoque yo debería decirlo, ya sé, le diré a Utau que le pregunte a Amu y que me diga y así sabré si pedirle una disculpa o no porque ya estos últimos días regresamos a casa, así que no quiero volver enojado con ella, pero si nos contentamos seria que podría… No, primero debo saber la verdad, si eso es.

_**Luna POV-**_

_Amu e Ikuto pelearon, pero dos personas que se aman pueden tener diferencias, Siguieron peleados, en estos últimos días en la excursión y no se dirigían la palabra, tal vez deba hacer un plan para ayudarles._

_Nee, Dark ¿Qué tal si ayudamos a Amu e Ikuto en su reconciliación?- dije con una cara de lo más tierna para que no me diera un no como repuesta._

_Vale, pero con una condición- dijo y yo me asuste tenía un nudo en la garganta, trague saliva y respondí- ¿Qué condición?- dije con voz temerosa._

_Me dijo algo al oído como un susurro y yo me sonroje toda- vale- fue lo único que alcance a decir._

_Bien inicia nuestro plan reconciliación- dijo Dark entusiasmado._

_Bien, veamos los dejaremos el resto de la excursión peleados y después haremos que se reconcilien pero ¿cómo?- dije_

_Pues simplemente haremos que alguien le dé celosos a Ikuto- dijo Dark con una sonrisa picarona._

_Ya lo sé, creo que se quien nos puede ayudar- dije yo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Bien entonces, comienza la operación Reconciliación- dijo Dark._

_**Fin del Capitulo.**_

_Ari: *abrazada a Gray* Espero les haya gustado el capitulo._

_Eliot: * mirando con recelo a Gray* Bueno esperen el próximo capítulo que aparecerán dos chicos nuevos pero no en la vida de Amu si no en la vida de…_

_Silenciado por una mano._

_Ari:*enojada, tapando la boca de Eliot* No digas lo que pasara arruinaras la sorpresa._

_Gray:*confundido* pero que le dijo Dark a Luna._

_Ari:*sonriendo* Es otra sorpresa._

_Por favor visiten nuestro Blog __vayan a nuestro canal del fic y ahí está el link :D al último está :) adiue_


	9. Plan reconciliación parte I

**Capitulo 9- Plan reconciliación Parte 1. **

Rea:*sonriendo* Después de mucho tiempo de estar sin vida he regresado, ok no pero bueno :D

Ari: B *sonriendo escuchando pierrot en la laptop xD* bueno aquí de viaje, Cyndy, Samy, Rea y yo su servidora, la más guapa de todas xD ok no pero estoy corta de inspiración.

Rea:*comiendo galleta* amm :D si como digas ¬.¬ na también estoy cortita de inspiración y no se escribir en la lap de ari -.-U hahhahahhhaha me vengo mareandOOO! Bueno bueno estemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm no se.

Eliot: *Llorando* T.T malas me dejaron solito, estoy triste, chicas quien me viene y me consuela.

Ari y Rea:*con una gota tipo anime* Ok esté seguridad sáquenlo de aquí.

Rea: *sonriendo* Guarura de Lucero, (visto en buscando mi uke).

Pastelina: También que estaba y tu regresas ¬.¬ ya se me arruino mi día.

Rea:*¬¬#*TCH! Ya me voy pues para no regresar… adiós lectoras, adiós amigos, adiós hijos, adiós mundo … a se crean no me iré, haré algo con pastelina *mirada sombría*

Pastelina: Sería mejor para todos que te largaras y no se te olvide que todavía no libero a Sebas-chan y ahora tengo a L Lawliet *regresa la mirada sombría*

Rea: L… maldita desgraciada te llevas a mi esposo y a mi novio… ora si! *activa su sharingan* Wajajaja! Bueno sobre lo de largarme de aquí lo dejare a votación de nuestrs lectores ¿Quieren que me vaya? Dejen un RW con su respuesta!

Gray:* Sale junto a Ari y corre a abrazarla después sale Loke y lo aparta del camino*

Ari: *gotita estilo anime a ok*

Gray:*se levanta después de que Loke lo lanzó y saluda a Rea* Hola tú debes ser Rea mucho gusto.

Rea: Y tú debes ser gray, mucho gusto igualmente :3

Ikuto: Tú también la apoyas, mugres traidoras *mirada asesina a Gray y luego a Ari y luego a Rea*

Rea: Yo no estoy del lado de nadie Ikuto ¬.¬

Gray: *enojado* Mira lárgate, fuera de aquí ni si quiera Amu te quiere.

Ikuto:*peleando con Gray*

Rea y Ari: *Gotita estilo anime*

Loke: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Loke, un placer.

Rea: Igualmente.

Dark:*sale de la nada, quita a loke y abraza a Ari* Tanto tiempo Hime-sama te extrale, Hola Rea por fin vuelves :D

Rea: Si lo se, pero pastelina me despidió xD

Dark: Bueno chicos yo volví porque le mandaron a Ari un mensaje de que porque no había salido así que volví gracias a mi dulce Ari, bie…*interrumpido por Yuuki*

Yuuki: Bien antes de que esta historia se salga de control que inicie el capitulo. **Advertencia este capítulo tiene contenido Lime si te da un ataque cardiaco no nos hacemos responsables …**

**Especial Daruna: Luna y Dark **

**Nota: Lime Escrito por Rea y un poco por Ari **

_**Luna Pov-**_

_Nuestro plan acaba de empezar, unos amigos le darán celos a Ikuto, pero no se si funcionara el plan, luego Dark con la condición que me puso para ayudarme…_

_Estoy muerta!- dije en voz baja._

_Muerta de que?- mencionaba Dark a escasos centímetros de Luna._

_Di un leve respingo- n-no p- por na-nada _

_Tengo métodos para hacerte hablar, hermosa- dijo Dark acercándose a Luna._

_No aléjate de mi pervertido- contestó yo toda roja como un tomate -.-U porque siempre haces…-no termine la oración porque Dark me callo con un beso._

_**Fin de Luna POV.-**_

**Normal Pov-**

_Luna en un intento fallido de separar a Dark abrió un poco la boca, dándole paso completo a su cavidad bucal, Dark exploro cada uno de los sitios de la dulce boca de su amada, mientras que Luna tenía un tono carmesí invadiendo toda su cara, trató de resistirse, pero termino correspondiendo aquel apasionado beso._

_La temperatura del lugar comenzó a subir, Luna sentía sensaciones repartidas por su novio, ya no podía más, en cualquier instante sus piernas fallarían, Dark noto eso e interrupinedo aquel beso, arrinconó a Luna en una pared y la cargo posando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. La volvió a besar con lujuria y amor mezclados, por falta de oxigeno se separaron y Dark bajo al cuello de la chica, dando una leve mordida, causando un suave gemido en Luna- ahh- esta tenía sus ojos y boca entrecerrados, dejándose llevar por aquellas caricias, Dark comenzó a desabrochar la polera de Luna, dejando un suave beso en cada parte descubierta-..~ah~, Dark siguió desabotonando la polera, ya tenía al descubierto un poco de la lencería de la chica, este solo empezó seguir besándola, luego subió a su rostro y dejo una serie de besos, luego llego a su oreja y la mordió, volvió a besarla con lujuria, pero en medio de aquel ambiente se escucho un carraspeo._

_Dark solto a Luna y esta solo bajo la miraa y Dark volteó hacia donde se escucho aquel ruido y se sorprendió._

_Nikaidou-sensei- dijo un Dark muy atónito._

_Chicos quería darles un aviso pero al parecer estaban ustedes ocupados- dijo Nikaidou-sensei con una risita- Bueno lo que vine a decirles es que ya se acabo la semana de excursión y vine a avisarles que tienen que estar en la cabaña principal mañana a las 9:00 a.m.- dijo el sensei- bueno los dejo…_

_Al salir el Nikaidou- senseio Dark seguía todavía atónito._

_**Luna POV-**_

_Dark y yo nos quedamos atónitos pues noes encontró al él y a mi…- no, no, no- grite y Dark se sorprendió- esto es tu culpa, si me expulsan te juro que…- no termine de decir porque Dark me abrazo._

_Gomen, Princesa!, me perdonas- dijo Dark._

_No por ahora no!- dije haciendo un puchero._

_~Gotita estilo anime~ Bueno-_

_-Pasaron cinco segundos-_

_Me vuelve a abrazar-¿ahora si?._

_NO!_

_Y ahora!._

_No!_

_Andale._

_No!_

_Di que si!_

_¡NOOOO!_

_Entonces siempre dirás no eh?- puso una cara de resignación._

_Exacto- dije respirando victoriosamente._

_Bueno creo que me iré- dijo completamente resignado y triste _

_Está bien, bueno adi…-no termine de pronunciar la frase puesto que Dark me había robado un dulce y tierno beso._

_Y ahora princesa, me perdonad?-_

_Probablemente-dije con un leve rubor en mis mejillas._

_Bueno con eso me conformare, por ahora- dijo sonriéndome y volviendo a abrazarme._

_Está bien- suspire- mejor vamos con los demás.-dije._

_Me parece una sensata idea princesa- dijo con un tono burlón._

_-JUM- dije acercándome a la salida cuando fi jalada de la muñeca._

_Pero falto especificar la idea de irnos juntos- dijo Dark acercándose a mí con un abrazo para atravesar la puerta._

_Nunca lo expecifique ¬.¬_

_Salimos abrazados del lugar dirigiéndonos hacia las montañas para esquiar y vimos a los demás y fuimos con ellos, vi a los amigos que son de Dark y mios, para realizar el plan._

_**AMU POV-**_

_Seguia enojado con Ikuto, pero no podía verlo, pues todos mis amigos, lo conocían, hoy fuimos a las montañas a esquiar, él se encontraba ahí, tan cerca de mí, pero de alguna manera simultánea lo sentía tan distante, como hundido en sus pensamientos._

_Empecé a esquiar, de alguna manera un vacio invade mi corazón, un vacio profundo del cual el único que me puede salvar es Ikuto, o eso creo, pero me enfurece que ese tonto no confié en mí- TCH!- se supone que el amor al menos debería demostrarlo con eso! Pero debo admitir que todo eso sucedió tan rápido es como si el fino hilo en el que nuestra relación se sostenía repentinamente, se fuera cortando sin permiso alguno, ¿Qué debería hacer? Estoy confundida!- choque con un árbol fuertemente causando tras de si un estruendo ruido- AUCH!._

_**Normal POV-**_

_Todos vieron horrorizados y a la vez sorprendidos el suceso, se veía a Amu a lo lejos, posiblemente lastimada._

_Ikuto sentía un fuerte impulso, aquel instinto que lo obligaba a correr para auxiliar a la peli rosa y tomarla entre sus brazos y protegerla ese impulso estaba taladrándole hasta la medula ósea, dio un puesto, dispuesto a dejar su orgullo de lado y empezó a dirigirse hacia Amu, cuando de repente una leve ráfaga de aire jugó con sus azules cabellos seguidos por la aparente silueta de un chico._

_¿Qué?- susurró Ikuto al descubir que sus sospechas eran ciertas un chico se dirigió hacia Amu, cargándola entre sus brazos y levemente abrazándola,_

_¿Quién será ese chico? ¿Estará muy lastimada Amu? ¿Qué pensara Ikuto de esto?_

_Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio._

_Ari: me vengo durmiendo en el camión, pues los museos agotan y caminar y cargar cosas de recuerdo, pero fue un día genial :D_

_Rea:*cantando* Sabes que yo puedo… lalalala! Hahaha sisisis fue un día genial pero también casados mis ojitos y mi cabeza se quemaron y eso que estoy escribiendo en un camión a oscuras con la luz de un celular (el bebé de Ari :3) _

_Pastelina:lo escribieron el sábado y lo suben hoy jueves ¬¬_

_Ari: *adormilada* calalte :P adiós._

_Pastelina: *enojada* el día sábado conocí a alguien que pudo contra mi y contra yuuki juntas ¬¬ no lo puedo creer_


	10. Plan Reconciliación parte II

Ari: Hola perdón por no haber actualizado ya se que llevo tres meses sin actualizar pero les juro que tenia ya este capitulo y no se guardaba se borraba de la laptop, bueno por ahora les dejo este capitulo que de compensación tiene creo que algo que les gustara pero los dejara picados xD

Eliot: Visiten el Blog por favor ariiperez-eliotrdz(punto)blogspt(punto)mx, solo pongan esa dirección quitando los paréntesis o si no entren al perfil de aquí de fanfic y hasta casi el final de la información se encuentra el un link que te lleva al blog.

Yuuki: Bueno como dicen vamos directo al grano porque aquí a eso nos dedicamos –risa de kusukusu- bueno ahora si esperamos les guste el capitulo, no los dejamos ya esperar ni leer tanta palabrería de disculpas pero quiero decirles que ahora si voy a ir directo al grano pues no me gusta ser de las que no van al punto pero ya ven asi hay personas, si ya les harte y siguen leyendo esto pobres de ustedes como me lograron soportar bueno como dije que empiece este capitulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Previamente en Romeo & Juliet

_Todos vieron horrorizados y a la vez sorprendidos el suceso, se veía a Amu a lo lejos, posiblemente lastimada._

_Ikuto sentía un fuerte impulso, aquel instinto que lo obligaba a correr para auxiliar a la peli rosa y tomarla entre sus brazos y protegerla ese impulso estaba taladrándole hasta la medula ósea, dio un puesto, dispuesto a dejar su orgullo de lado y empezó a dirigirse hacia Amu, cuando de repente una leve ráfaga de aire jugó con sus azules cabellos seguidos por la aparente silueta de un chico._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 10: Plan Reconciliación Parte 2.**

**Normal Pov.-**

A lo lejos se podía vislumbrar que la silueta de un chico que cargaba algo o alguien desaparecía, un joven peli azul completamente atónito no prestaba ni la mas mínima intención a su alrededor solo a la dirección donde se fue aquella silueta.

Ikuto, Ikuto, ¡Tsukiyomi Ikuto!.- grito una joven de cabellos rubios en dos coletas.

UTAU, no me vuelva a gritar asi de repente.- dijo el peli azul completamente enojado.

Tú tienes la culpa no me prestaste atención después de tantas y tantas veces que te llame.-dijo la joven haciendo pucheros.- Dejando esto de lado ¿por que no ayudaste a Amu?.

No es que no le haya ayudado, yo iba a ir a ayudarle pero ese chico se me atravesó y la ayudo antes que yo.

Bueno no se tu Ikuto pero yo iré a ver como esta Amu, ¿Dark vienes?.- dijo una joven de cabellos rubios, a lo que un chico de cabellos oscuros asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Luna POV.-**_

Al parecer nuestro plan fue arruinado por aquel chico, ¿quién sería ese chico? Esa pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza. Pensé en ir con Amu para así asegurarme de que estén bien.

Nee Dark ¿tu conoces a ese chico?.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar.

La verdad no lo sé, tendría que verle la cara bien para reconocerle.- fue lo único que se limito a decir.

Seguimos caminando hasta la enfermería, el camino era algo largo, al parecer Dark estaba ahora enojado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° -Mientras tato en la enfermería- °~°~°~°~°~°~~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°_

**Normal POV.-**

Un joven de cabellos oscuros dejaba recostada sobre la camilla a una joven peli rosa, la cual estaba inconsciente pues se había dado un golpe fuerte, la enfermera solo se limitaba a ver como aquel chico sabía que tenía que tratarse con delicadeza a un herido.

No te preocupes me hare cargo de ella.- dijo la enfermera al joven peli negro, él cual solo asintió.

Antes de que el joven peli negro saliera se escucho en el altavoz un llamado para la enfermera la cual tuvo que salir y dejar a cargo al joven peli negro, él cual se quedo perplejo pues estaría con una chica desconocida a la cual estaría cuidándola. Él solo se limito a sentarse en una silla y esperar a que la enfermera regresara pero paso media hora y no volvía la enfermera.

De pronto escucho un sonido, era la peli rosa que se estaba despertando, al ir abriendo los ojos dio un tremendo grito que podría dejar sordo a cualquiera y dejarle un gran trauma.

¡KYA! ¿Quién eres tu?.- gritaba la peli rosa.

Tranquila no grites como una loca sicópata.- dijo el peli negro y la peli rosa solo frunció el seño gritándole más.

¿Tu, quien te crees para decirme loca sicópata?.- decía la peli rosa muy enojada.

No lo digo porque quiera, si no porque lo demostraste y lo diría porque fui el que te trajo hasta aquí.- dijo el peli negro.

La peli rosa perpleja miro la habitación, cada rincón del cuarto.

¿Dónde estoy?.- pregunto la peli rosa.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?.- decía todo eso completamente confusa.

Estas en la enfermería, te pegaste con un árbol y te traje aquí para que te curaran.-dijo el peli negro.

¿Un árbol?, ¿Curaran?.- dijo la peli rosa llevándose las manos a su cabeza que al rozarla sintió un inmenso dolor.- Auch!.-grito del dolor.

Tonta no te toques el golpe, solo harás que te de un tremendo dolor.- dijo el peli negro entre risas.- Bueno veamos si la enfermera tiene algún des-inflamatorio.- dijo el peli negro buscando en todo el lugar unas pastillas.- Bien tomate esto.- dijo el peli negro extendiendo una pastilla y un vaso con agua.

¿No me querrás dar una especie de droga o si?.-dijo la peli rosa desconfiando

Si te diera una especie de droga ¿te dejaría ver mi rostro?.- dijo el chico peli negro volviendo a buscar otra cosa.

Cierto.- dijo la peli rosa.

No te muevas.- dijo el peli negro aplicándole una pomada en la cabeza para ser exactos en el golpe y después colocándole una venda.- listo con eso se quitara el dolor.- dijo el peli negro dirigiéndose a dejar todo en su lugar.

¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de medicina?, ¿estudiaras eso?.- pregunto la peli rosa.

No estudiare medicina, solo se porque siempre una amiga se lastimaba y yo le curaba.- dijo el peli negro con cierto brillo en su mirar.

Es la chica que te gusta ¿verdad?.- arqueo una ceja la peli rosa

¿Pero que? eso no es verdad.- dijo el peli negro sonrojado.

Bueno gracias por todo, mi nombre es Hinamori Amu.- dijo la peli rosa.-¿Cuál es el tuyo?.- le pregunto.

Mi nombre es….- no termino pues abrieron la puerta de la enfermería una chica entro corriendo.

Amu, Amu ¿te encuentras bien?.- le pregunto una chica de cabellos rubios.

Si Luna no te preocupes.- dijo Amu.

Qué bien me preocupe mucho.- dijo Luna.-Espero que no le hayas hecho nada.- dijo Luna dirigiéndose al chico de cabello negro.

No te preocupes Luna no le he hecho nada a tu amiga, solo le he curado.- dijo el peli negro.

Un minuto esa voz.- dijo el chico que estaba parado en la puerta.- ¿Shun?

Si soy yo.- dijo el peli negro cuyo nombre era Shun.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte Shun.- dijo la chica de nombre Luna abrazándole a lo que cierto chico cerca de la puerta miro con recelo, mientras una chica peli rosa solo se quedaba mirando la escena.

Si a pasado mucho.- dijo el peli negro, Amu se pudo dar cuenta de que el peli negro estaba enamorado de Luna, quien era la chica de la que hablaba con tanto cariño.

De pronto se escucho mucho ruido a fuera de la enfermería eran los amigos de la peli rosa quienes preocupados de que no le haya pasado nada entraron.

Amu, ¿estás bien?.- decían todos y ella solo asentía con la cabeza.

La enfermera trato de pasar por aquella manada de estudiantes que se preocuparon por la peli rosa.

Bueno les suplicare a todos que se marchen y solo se queden dos o tres de ustedes.- dijo la enfermera.

Nadie quiso irse y la enfermera por más que decía que ella debía ir a su habitación y descansar nadie le hacía caso.

Un joven de entre la multitud salió y cargo en brazos a la peli rosa llevándola a su cabaña y de ahí a su respectivo cuarto…

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO 10-**

Ari: Si últimamente dejo en suspenso, pero bueno lean mis blogs por favor ya estamos escribiendo bastante les dejamos la dirección en el perfil asi que pasen y lean por favor…

Ikuto: Me abandonas a mi y a Dark no ¬¬

Ari: Disculpa pero ya no tenia tiempo |O|

Ikuto: mentirosa ¬¬ estas enamorada de alguien y ya no es Eliot pues terminaste hace dos meses con el ¬¬

Ari: es asunto mio no tuyo…

Ikuto: Bueno adiós la escritora esta de genio ¬¬

Ari: Eso no es cierto, bueno les dejo pues tengo que irme de fieta hahaha pero antes rogar por que no haya reprobado D:


	11. Adiós a la Tormenta

Ari: Hola chicos, bueno hace tiempo que no les escribía un capitulo y decidi hacerlo hoy, la verdad no he tenido tiempo, pero ahora que estoy enojadísima y a la vez triste pensé que ese sentimiento podría ayudarme a crear este capítulo.

Ikuto: la muy triste y enojada, ajá.

Gray: ¬¬ Tu tan si quiera sabes el porqué de ello?

Ikuto: o.Ó no lo había pensando…

Ari: -.-

Gray: como pensé eres un BAKA!

Ikuto: ¬¬ A quien demonios llamas tu Baka, no te creas mejor que nadie.

Ari: Y vuelven mis dolores de cabeza tan queridos… e.e*

Ikuto y Gray: *sonriendo* por supuesto.

Dark: *Les da a Ikuto y a Gray un golpe con un mazo de madera* Ni crean que dejaré que la pongan más triste.

Ikuto y Gray:*Sobandose la cabeza* Oye tú ¬¬….. ¬¬ -*-e.e

(pelea entre ellos).

Triunfador: Gray los congelo a los dos…

Yuuki: Vamos debemos de empezar esto ya… Tontos!

Yuri: Así es-Nya, si no-nya, no leerán ningún otro capitulo-nya.

Yoru: o.Ó una Shugo kyara-nya, como yo-nya

Yuri: Nya.

Yuuki: Bueno comenzaremos ya con este episodio.

*Salen todos los Shugo Charas*: Doki! *forman un corazón con su mano*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Previamente en Romeo & Juliet

De pronto se escucho mucho ruido a fuera de la enfermería eran los amigos de la peli rosa quienes preocupados de que no le haya pasado nada entraron.

Amu, ¿estás bien?.- decían todos y ella solo asentía con la cabeza.

La enfermera trato de pasar por aquella manada de estudiantes que se preocuparon por la peli rosa.

Bueno les suplicare a todos que se marchen y solo se queden dos o tres de ustedes.- dijo la enfermera.

Nadie quiso irse y la enfermera por más que decía que ella debía ir a su habitación y descansar nadie le hacía caso.

Un joven de entre la multitud salió y cargo en brazos a la peli rosa llevándola a su cabaña y de ahí a su respectivo cuarto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 11.- Adiós a la Tormenta.**

**Normal POV.- **

Pero que bájame ahora idiota.- dijo una pelis rosa enojada.- Te he dicho que me bajes.- dijo más enojada.

No lo pienso hacer Amu.- dijo un joven de cabellos color zafiro (N.A: ahora si saben quién es?) y esta solo se sonrojo y se molesto más.

No vengas a hacerte el preocupado, ¡Cuándo tú no me ayudaste para nada!.- dijo la peli rosa conteniendo las lágrimas.

Me quede en shock cuando te vi chocar contra ese árbol.- dijo el peli azul.- pero te iba a ayudar y ese chico se atravesó en mi camino.- dijo este a la defensiva.

Ese chico tiene un nombre.- dijo la pelis rosa.

No me importa como se llame me importa más tu salud, así que te llevaré al cuarto quieras o no.- dijo este enojado pues no quería que SU AMU, defendiera a otro chico.

El joven entro a la cabaña y subió a la habitación, recostó a la peli rosa sobre la cama y acerco una silla en la cual se sentó.

No te hagas el preocupado, ya no te creo nada.- dijo la peli rosa.

Hmp.- dijo el mencionado.- Yo me preocupo cuando se me da la gana.- dijo enojado.

Pues preocúpate por alguien más, y que de verdad sea una persona importante para ti.- dijo la peli rosa, volteándose para que no le viera llorar.

¡¿Amu, enserio crees que no me importas?, siempre que te enfermabas estuve a tu lado, siempre que te accidentabas yo te iba a cuidar o ¿no lo recuerdas?!.- dijo el peli azul gritando.

¡No creo que ya no te importo, si sé que me cuidabas, pero eso cambio por tus malditos celos y supersticiones!.- dijo la peli rosa enfrentándole cara a cara con lágrimas que rodaban por su mejillas.

El peli azul solo la abrazo y esta solo trataba de liberarse de su agarre.

Utau me lo conto.- dijo el peli azul y la peli rosa se sorprendió.

¿A qué te refieres?.- pregunto la peli rosa.

A que se que por lo que estabas preocupada e hizo que me enojara fue que estabas pensando en que un día rompería mi promesa y te haría hacer el amor conmigo.- dijo el peli azul abrazando más fuerte a la peli rosa.- Por eso quiero pedirte…- se quedo callado.- Por eso quiero que…- las pausas que hizo hicieron que la peli rosa se quedara con el suspenso de saber que era.- Lo…La-la-lamen-lo-sie-nto-lo lamento en verdad.- dijo el peli azul y al final la peli rosa correspondió el abrazo.

Idiota, tanto te tardaste para tragarte tu orgullo y disculparte.- dijo esta en tono burlón.- la verdad si me preocupaba eso, pero me dolió que me levantaras falsos con Tadase.- dijo la peli rosa triste.

Lo lamento Hime-sama.- dijo y la peli rosa se sonrojo.-¿Me perdonas?.-dijo y la peli rosa asintió.- ¿Quieres volver a ser mi novia?.- dijo y la peli rosa se sonrojo.

Tonto, no recuerdas nos dimos un tiempo, no nos terminamos técnicamente.- dijo y el peli azul sonrió y le dio un beso.

Ikuto, te extrañe mucho.- dijo la peli rosa.

Yo te extrañe también.- dijo y continuo besándola.

Auch!.- dijo la peli rosa tocándose la cabeza.

Tienes que descansar, después te daré todos los besos que quieras MI AMU.- dijo el peli azul y la chica solo asintió.

La peli rosa se quedo dormida y el peli azul mientras decido ir a darse una baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ENFERMERIA-

La doctora se sintió aliviada al saber que ya no había muchos estudiantes ahí, solo se quedo el peli negro cuyo nombre era Shun con Luna y Dark.

Bueno chicos creo que deberían ustedes también marcharse.- dijo la doctora y estos asintieron.

Salieron del lugar y Luna no pudo contener la pregunta del millón.

Shun, ¿Por qué estás aquí?.- dijo y este solo se sonrojo.

Vine solo por un torneo que está realizando la academia a la que voy.- dijo y Luna sonrió.

Ya veo.- dijo Luna.

Pero ¿acaso también tienen acceso a las instalaciones como nosotros?.- pregunto el otro peli morado-azulado.

Si, tenemos las mismos accesos.- dijo el peli negro.

Dark solo se limito a mirarlo de reojo con odio. El odiaba que estuviera cerca de Luna.

Bueno debo de irme.- dijo el peli negro.- nos vemos Luna, adiós Dark.- dijo marchándose.

Luna de pronto sintió un aura negra tras de ella, era Dark completamente enojado.

¿Dark?.- pregunto y este solo la miro enojado.-¿Por qué estas enojado?.- dijo y el mencionado no dijo nada solo siguió caminando, Luna tratando de seguirle el paso tropezó con una rama y los jeans de mezclilla que llevaban se rasgaron junto con su piel causándole un raspón.- Auch!.- dijo y Dark volteo para ver qué fue lo que le paso.

Al verla sangrando no pudo evitar correr a su lado.

¿Qué paso?.- dijo este tratando de parar la sangre, se quito su abrigo, luego su playera quedando con su torso desnudo rompiendo su playera, la rasgo y la tela la uso para contener la sangre del raspón que al parecer resulto ser una herida sería, Luna se quedo admirando el bellos torso del chico sí que tenia músculos y nunca lo había notado, Dark continuo colocando el trozo de tela, pues había chocado con una rama que al caer le rasgo parte de la carne del hueso, provocando un gran sangrado.

Luna comenzó a llorar se había hecho heridas si pero nunca tan graves como esa, Dark la cargo y la llevo a la enfermería, la enfermera sorprendida le dio lo que necesitaba pues iba de salida por un lesionado que estaba en las canchas.

Dark tomo las cosas y sentó a luna en la camilla, tomo un poco de agua y jabón para lavarle la herida y vio que era muy profunda y que tenía una que otra astilla enterrada, busco unas pinzas que se usan para delinear las cejas las mujeres, hasta que las encontró.- Luna esto te va doler un poco, así que toma.- dijo extendiéndole un trozo de tela para que si le dolía la mordiera. Dark comenzó a quitar las pequeñas astillas haciendo que Luna gritara del dolor, ella mordió el trozo de tela y él continuo con su tarea de quitar hasta la última astilla, al terminar el sangrado se produjo otra vez, pues el quitarle la astillas provoco que se lastimará de nuevo los vasos sanguíneos de donde se había herido, provocando un sangrado, le volvió a lavar la herida, le puso un poco de alcohol y Luna saco un tremendo grito, le dolió mucho tanto que ni la tela pudo contenerlo, Dark tenía que seguir poniéndole alcohol pero no soportaría otro grito como ese, si este ya lo había aturdido, al volver a ponerle alcohol Luna trato de contener el grito pero fallo, antes de que echara el grito Dark le beso conteniendo aquel grito entre sus labios.- Luna se olvido del ardor y correspondió el beso, después Dark separo sus labios y tomo las vendas para colocárselas, pero tenía que quitarle sus jeans rasgados y para ello debía dejar a Luna solo cubriéndola su ropa interior, pero tenía que hacerlo y contener las ganas de hacerle algo.

Luna, tienes que quitarte tus jeans para ponerte las vendas.- dijo y esta se sonrojo pero hizo lo que le pidió al empezar a ver es su ropa interior se cubrió con una manta y se quito el resto de los jeans rasgados.

Dark le coloco la venda y después le dijo que se podía poner otra vez los jeans esta hizo lo que le dijo, después Dark, tomo otras vendas para cambiárselas después, tomo de nuevo a Luna en sus brazos le dijo que tomara la manta para que se cubriera, porque si se quitaba de nuevo su chamarra, Luna se pondría celosa de toda aquella que lo viera. Esta hizo lo que le pidió, ya era de noche y hacia frio, Luna se quedo dormida en brazos de Dark, en el transcurso a las cabañas, este entro a la habitación con su amada en sus brazo y la dejo en la cama.

Así que durmiéndote en el trayecto MI PRINCESA.- dijo y le dio un beso en la frente, la cobijo pero sabía que tenía que despertarla para que esta se pusiera su pijama. La movió un poco y esta abrió los ojos.- tienes que ponerte la pijama si no lo haces tendré que ponértela yo.- dijo con una sonrisa en su labios.

Esta solo se levanto y se fue a cambiar, después regreso ya con su pijama y se sentó en la cama.-Tu no irás a cambiarte.- dijo y Dark asintió, este volvió con una pantalonera y una playera, esto hizo que Luna recordará el bello torso de su novio…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin…**

Ikuto: *abraza a Ari* este episodio me gusto y a la vez no

Dark: Pues pienso igual *separando a Ikuto de Ari*

Eliot: Me voy debo estudiar mañana tengo examen *saliendo del set*

Ari: Bueno espero les haya gustado es muy largo la verdad este capitulo me tarde un poco escuche como 25 canciones al escribirlo.

Ikuto: Contaste las canciones, porque si son 25 las que escuchaste *sorprendido*

Ari: nop, solo dije un numero al ahí se va.

Ikuto: o.Ó que sorprendente.

Ari: Bueno adiós.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Esperamos que les guste este capítulo :D **

**Dejen reviews si no me dejan 5 tardare en escribir hasta que estén los 5 ok! Tengo 33 reviews así que deben de haber 38 o 39 por lo menos ok…**

**Si llegamos a los 40 capitulo con Lemon lo juro…**

**No se vale poner doble, a menos de que sea en capítulos anteriores :D**

**Solamente así…**

**Pero bueno si eso aumenta el número de Reviews esta bien, también entren al perfil de aquí y visiten los blog's, comenten por favor, o dejen en su review que entraron y si les gusto la historia ahorita estoy modificando pueden leer del prologo al capitulo 4 ok!**

**Bueno bae bae…**

**Ari Pérez w/h!**


	12. Últimos días de Excursión

Ari: Hola chicos se tardaron bastante en poner los reviews, pero como se que les gusta la historia y muchos dejaron review rápido en el capitulo 11 pues subo este capítulo especial. Por cierto 41 reviews solo pedí 40 me fascino ver ese 1 al lado del 4 hahahaha bueno espero les guste…

Julio: *Sonriendo* Hola a todos este día vengo yo a ayudar bueno les tenemos una excelente noticia, este Fic les invita a que manden sus preguntas y los personajes del Fic las responderán, así que manden sus preguntas, También pueden mandar preguntas a los autores :D

Ari: Fue idea de él que pusiera eso de las preguntas, dijo que será divertido, bueno creo que le haré caso…

Yuuki: Bueno hay que comenzar con el fic que para eso les pago ¬¬

Ari: Tu no me pagas nada ¬¬

Dark: *abrazandola* pero yo si te abrazo…

Ikuto:* peleando con Gray*

Gray: cuanto más este BAKA querrá pelea?

Ikuto: A quien le llamaste Baka!

Gray: si te cayo el saco póntelo *riéndose*

Ikuto:*dándole golpes*

Ari: Bueno ya que empiece el fic, por cierto Dark deja de abrazarme, alguien hizo que odiara los abrazos… ¬¬#

Dark: Quién fue?, lo voy a matar? , solo dime quien es ese tipo e.e

Ari: un tonto que conocí en Vacaciones ¬¬

Yuri: Shugo Kyara- nya , no le pertenece a Ari-nya, solo la trama de la historia-nya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Previamente en Romeo & Juliet

Así que durmiéndote en el trayecto MI PRINCESA.- dijo y le dio un beso en la frente, la cobijo pero sabía que tenía que despertarla para que esta se pusiera su pijama. La movió un poco y esta abrió los ojos.- tienes que ponerte la pijama si no lo haces tendré que ponértela yo.- dijo con una sonrisa en su labios.

Esta solo se levanto y se fue a cambiar, después regreso ya con su pijama y se sentó en la cama.-Tu no irás a cambiarte.- dijo y Dark asintió, este volvió con una pantalonera y una playera, esto hizo que Luna recordará el bello torso de su novio…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 12.- Últimos días de Excursión…**

**Aviso: Este capítulo contiene Lime si llega a ser Lemon se les recomienda que lean personas que no sufran de paros cardiacos pues no nos hacemos responsables.**

**Luna POV.- **

"_Luna vamos sácate esos pensamientos de la mente".- _mi conciencia decía todo aquello, pero tantos años de conocerlo, tanto tiempo que le había visto y hasta ahora me fijaba en su maravillo y bien formado cuerpo.

"_No, no, no Luna olvida eso, no seas una pervertida".-_ replicaba una vez más su conciencia.

Luna, ¿estás bien?.- dijo Dark acercándose poco a poco a mí.

Si, estoy bien.- dije muy apenada.

Luna, ¿vamos dime qué te pasa?.-pregunto él dándome un beso en la mejilla.

"_Oh no kamizama, no me castigues así por favor"_.-no podían parar mis pensamientos.-Es que lo ocurrido hace rato, cuando tu ibas enojado y yo me caí y rompiste tu playera y… y…- no termine de decir por lo apenada que estaba.

Dark se quedo pensándolo un poco hasta que entendió.- Es porque rompí mi playera y me quede solo con mi chamarra, o ¿porqué viste mi torso desnudo?.- dijo Dark con su típica sonrisa picarona, solo me sonroje como un tomate y me recosté en la cama tapándome con las cobijas.-Vamos Luna no es la primera vez que me vez así.- dijo pero aún así no me convencía, trato de destaparme la cara, hasta que lo logró.- ¿Por qué me quieres evitar?.- dijo Dark.

¡Es que no puedo sacar esa imagen de mi mente!.- grite levitándome de la cama, quería irme, salir del cuarto, estaba más sonrojada que nada, caí por el dolor de mi pierna, estire mi mano, iba a girar la perilla de la puerta cuando Dark me detuvo.

Ya veo, ¿quieres que te ayude con eso?.- dijo ayudándome a pararme y yo de tonta le dije que como.- Fácilmente así.- dijo y comenzó a darme besos que llevaban consigo no lujuria si no amor, amor de verdad.-Luna quiero hacer contigo lo que la primavera hace con los cerezos.- dijo, eso si que no lo esperaba, puede que sea como la otra vez pero esta vez se aseguro de que no nos molestarán cerrando con seguro la puerta, no al parecer no quería que alguien lo parara esta vez, mis piernas me empezaron a falsear y el las acomodo en su caderas, sus manos comenzaron a subir la blusa del pijama que llevaba puesta.

**Fin de Luna POV.-**

**Normal POV.-**

Dark se quedo anonadado, con tan hermosa vista, el ver a su novia como un solo brasear era algo que nunca había podido observar, el poder verle así no se comparaba con el verle con un traje de baño de dos piezas, era distinto, simplemente por fin podía admirar la belleza de sus pechos, quisó quitarle el pantalón del pijama pero en esa posición se le haría imposible, fue caminando con ella hacia la cama y la tumbo ahí, continuo con su tarea, comenzando por bajar el pantalón del pijama y ya al tenerlo fuera , Dark se quedo perplejo al ver el esbelto cuerpo de su novia.

Dark, no es justo, yo estoy en pura lencería y tu completamente vestido.- dijo Luna y Dark comenzó a quitarse la playera, dejando su pecho descubierto, el torso tan bien formado hizo que Luna se sonrojara, después se quito la pantalonera que llevaba como pijama, quedan solo en unos bóxers , esto hizo que luna se sonrojara más, Dark comenzó a dar pequeños besos desde el lóbulo de la ojera de Luna, hasta su obligo, dejando un camino de ellos, después llevo sus manos hacia los pechos de su amada y comenzó a masajearlos por encima de la tela, esto provoco varios gemidos.-Ah~.- por parte de su novia, después, llevo sus manos por la espalda, desabrochando aquella tela que ya le estorbaba en su tarea, quito la prenda y Luna se cubrió con su manos.

Luna, vamos déjame ver.- dijo Dark, tratando de quitar las manos de Luna.

No, es muy vergonzoso.- dijo pero Dark logro quitarle las manos y observar aquella belleza de su novia, empezó a jugar con uno de sus senos, dándole masajes, después tomo el otro con su boca y comenzó a succionarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño.- Ah~.- solo gritaba Luna.-Dark, ah~.-decía el mencionado solo hizo una sonrisa y dejo su tarea para subir a ver el rostro de su amada, estaba completamente sonrojada, esa imagen la grabaría por siempre en su mente. Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y bajo hasta la pelvis de su novia, comenzó dándole besos y después tocando su zona erógena, Luna solo arqueo la espalda dando un gemido. Dark fue bajando la ultima prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo de su novia, cuando logro esto, la contemplo como dios la había traído a este mundo.

Esta se tapo la cara por la vergüenza que tenia.

Vamos, Luna, no te avergüences, eres muy hermosa.- dijo Dark, pero esta no le hacía caso.- Princesa, ¿quieres que le dejemos hasta aquí?.- dijo Dark refiriéndose ha si se detenía para después continuar con su deber.

Es que, no es que no quiera, me siento muy avergonzada y nerviosa.- dijo Luna.

Es normal, pero creo que después de todo lo que pasó hoy, deberíamos dejarla hasta aquí.- dijo quitándose de encima de ella pero Luna le dio un abrazo.

Si esto te hace feliz, no hay problema.- dijo Luna sonrojada.

Luna, hablas enserio, Si no quiere no hay problema.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Estaré bien, no te preocupes.- dijo y Dark solo asintió.

Está bien.- dijo dándole un beso en los labios.- Si mi princesa así lo desea continuare.- siguió con su tarea que había dejado incompleta, volvió a dejar un camino de besos y una de su manos estaba jugando con su zona erógena, dos de sus dedos fueron metidos a la cavidad vaginal de su amada, que le provocaron a ella una serie de gemidos.-Dark, ah~.- decía su amada, después Luna sintió un bulto rozar su entrepierna, pensó que era la pierna de Dark así que lo ignoro.-Luna.- dijo Dark bajándose los bóxers quedando solamente como dios lo trajo a este mundo, Luna se sonrojo y aparto la vista.- ¿Está bien que empiece ya?.- pregunto y Luna solo asintió, este tomo una bolsita plateada que traía con él en la pantalonera, la rompió y se puso el contenido de latex, comenzó a ir metiendo su miembro en la cavidad de ella, la cual no pudo evitar gritar por un dolor que sentía.- Solo relájate Luna.- dijo y ella solo hizo lo que este le pidió, logro su objetivo.- vez ahora tu y yo somos uno.- dijo Dark y su novia solo cerro con fuerza los ojos, Dark le dio un beso en los labios y le dijo.- Voy a empezar a moverme, ¿de acuerdo?.- y Luna solo le dio un beso en respuesta.

Las embestidas que sentía por parte de su novio, le provocaban tanto dolor como placer, se preguntaba cómo era posible eso, pero aun así lo ignoro, Dark vio los ojos de Luna, lacrimosos y le dio un beso, Luna en un intento fallido de gritar dejo que su novio pudiera meter su lengua e inspeccionar su cavidad bucal, parecía una pelea entre sus lenguas, pero Luna se quedo pensando desde cuando se podía sentir dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

Luna, ah~.- dijo Dark ya en su punto climax (N.A: recuerden que no se escribir muy bien esto tuve que leer muchos fic's con lemon ), este se aparto de su amada recostándose junto a ella… Sus respiraciones se escuchaban cortadas, sus corazones latían muy rápido, era imposible creer que por fin habían sido uno solo, los dos…

Luna, Te Amo demasiado.- dijo Dark dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Yo también te amo mucho.- dijo correspondiendo el beso.- Por cierto gracias por ser tan dulce conmigo.- dijo y este solo se sonrojo.

Eres mi princesa, mejor dicho eres MI TODO, jamás te podría lastimar.- dijo Dark sonriendo dándole un beso en la frente.

Luna se acurruco en el pecho de Dark y este la abrazo fuertemente contra él, quería recordar ese momento para toda su vida, atesorar el aroma de su amada y el bello recuerdo de su esplendoroso cuerpo. Definitivamente esa fue la mejor excursión que han tenido los dos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

Un joven peli negro, estaba con sus amigos entrenando artes marciales, este estaba un poco enojado al parecer.

¿Qué pasa Shun, parece que viste a alguien que te cae mal?.- dijo uno de sus amigos.

Dio en el punto, el saber que Dark seguía siendo el novio de Luna le irritaba, pero sabía que un día, este cometería un error y el aprovecharía ese error por más mínimo que fuera.

Eso no te incumbe Kenosuke.- dijo Shun totalmente enojado, pateando con gran fuerza el saco entrenador, el mencionado solo sintió que la piel se le erizo.

Shun a veces das miedo.- dijo un chico de cabellos verde aqua.

Tú no te metas.- dijo y este solo hizo una cara de me vale lo que digas.

Vamos chicos tomen enserio las practicas.- dijo su sensei.

Si, sensei.- dijeron todos al unisonó.

Algún día Shun recibirás tu merecido.- dijo el chico de cabellos verde aqua, en voz casi inaudible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En las cabañas habitación de Amu e Ikuto-

Ikuto salió de bañarse y vio todavía a Amu plácidamente dormida, al parecer si sentía mucho dolor de cabeza porque hasta en sueños se quejaba.

Decidió ir a buscar a la enfermera para que le diera unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que tenía Amu, se puso su chaqueta y su tennis y salió hacia la enfermería, de camino se topo con el chico de cabellos oscuros.

Hey tu.- dijo el peli negro e Ikuto volteo.- ¿cómo sigue la amiga de Luna?.- pregunto e Ikuto sintió una rabia por dentro, el pensar que un chico se interesara en Amu le cabreaba.

Ya está mejor, justo ahora voy por unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.- dijo y el peli negro le lanzó una caja de pastillas.-¿Qué es esto?

Son las pastilla iba a ir a dárselas a Luna y a Dark, pero como me tope contigo pues te las doy a ti.-dijo el peli negro.- Espero que se mejore esa chica, mmm como se llamaba así Amu.- dijo y noto que Ikuto se puso celoso.- No te preocupes, tu novia o lo que sea tuyo no me interesa.- dijo y esto al parecer calmo a Ikuto.

¿Entonces por qué la ayudaste?.- pregunto Ikuto.

La ayude porque nadie le ayudo, era lo más sensato, en vez de quedarse como idiota viendo, ¿no crees?.- dijo e Ikuto quedo perplejo.- Bueno me tengo que ir.- dijo yéndose e Ikuto solo le dio las gracias por las pastillas.

_Amu, justamente en los últimos días de excursión tuviste que golpearte en la cabeza_.- decía Ikuto en sus pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin…**

Ari: Bueno lo prometido es deuda, les debía Lemon así que aquí tienen ustedes hicieron que esto fuera posible, adiós a mi inocencia…

Dark: Malditos corrompieron su inocencia.

Shun: No seas idiota, si la hubieran corrompido batallarían para que ella supiera que era cada cosa.

Ikuto: Les diste a Dark y a Luna un capitulo con Lemon y a mí y Amu no... TRAIDORA *gritando lo ultimo*

¿?: Esperen a que sepan quién soy, créanme me vengare de una persona…

Ari: Hasta ahora me doy cuenta, donde esta Gray.

Ikuto y Dark: *silbando* No sabemos

Ari: Que le hicieron? *enojada* ¬¬

Ikuto: Nada enserio, no sé por qué no vino.

Dark: Y yo menos.

Ari: Me llego a enterar donde le paso algo y ustedes morirán ¬¬

Shun: Y a mí como siempre me dejan de lado.

Ari: A ti te amo por ser un chico tan como decirlo misterioso.

Shun: *Sonriendo triunfante y con un leve sonrojo*

Dark, Ikuto y ¿?: *Celosos?* Sueltala ahora mismo… ¬¬…¬¬…¬¬-e.e…n.n

(¬¬…¬¬…¬¬-) Dark, Ikuto y ¿?

(e.e…n.n) Shun y Ari

*pela quien ganara*

Ari: Yo no peleare con nadie n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Que dicen se merece reviews o no?...Yo digo que si pues me esmere mucho, nunca había escrito LEMON y pues espero que les gustará.**

**Esperamos que les guste este capítulo :D **

**Dejen reviews si quieren que haga un amuto con Lemon…**

**Como la otra vez dejen 5 pero esta vez exigiré uno :D **

**Hehehehe muajajaja.**

**Debe haber comentarios lindos porfavor comenten algo del blog por favor si no hay aunque sea dos con referencia a mi blog no subo nada ya…**

**Bueno me tardaré en escribir no subir nada es muy malo ¬¬ Dejen sus preguntas en los reviews también eso contará a que suba el siguiente episodio :D si mandan sus preguntitas y son varias juro que subo LEMON DE AMUTO 3 ok dejen sus rw**

**Bueno agradezco mucho sus rw :D**

**God Fenrir****: **(No se si escribí correctamente el nombre) Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, espero te haya gustado este :D saludos, cuídate :)

**Sui-AliRs: **Chica tu me abandonas a veces digo te mandaré saludos por face y no te hayo conectada y luego tu fic que tengo que releer porque se me olvida con lo tanto que te tardaste en actualizar todas las cosas que hice y memorice hicieron que me olvidara de ello… Pero gracias por tu rw te quiero, besos y saluditos y cuídate más en tu salud. Te deje un saludote en Face leelo niña...

**Camilaflordeloto:** gracias por tu review si al parecer aparecieron mágicamente :D solo faltaba uno y días después aparece el ultimo hehehe un saludo tu deseo se cumplió :)

**Sandra10893: **Leí tus reviews toditos, bueno si tienes razón al principio Ikuto era muy empalagoso, pero ahora ya no por las peleas con Amu, pero veamos como temrinará :)

**Ritsuki-chan456: **Agradezco tu review fuiste la única comentando sobre el blog bueno la historia que apenas subí al blog es basada en una vida real, pero no puedo decir de quien, pero bueno, espero que disfrutes de las historias :) saluditos

**ESPERO SUS REVIEW YA SABEN CUMPLO MIS PROMESAS :D**

**Ari Pérez w/h!**


	13. Aviso Muy Importante :)

Hola aquí Ari (alexdel):

Desde hace más de un año creo, no subo capitulo y solo quería informar que esta historia de Romeo & Juliet la reescribí y la subiré después, ya que no estoy contenta con el resultado de lo ya escrito, pero pronto comenzare a subirla la nueva versión y con nombre distinto, o solo cambiare o modificare los capítulos de esta, seguirá la misma trama ;),espero me tengan paciencia pero es muy importante para mí, aparte en este momento tengo otras historias por continuar, les agradezco mucho la atención.

Bueno antes de que pongan review díganme si les gustaría que reescribiera la historia o la continuo como esta, es que iba a eliminar a Luna y Dark , porque ellos no pertenecen aquí.

Espero sus respuestas :)

Gracias por su comprensión...

-Ari~chan ⭐


End file.
